New Endings
by DivergingFangirl5
Summary: Peter is gobsmacked to find Tris in the middle of a motor way at night. This is Peter's point of view of all the chapters in 'New Beginnings'. This is a spin-off, and I suggest you read 'New Beginnings' to understand this story. Rated M for violence, rape themes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story 'New Endings'.**

 **This is just an introduction to let you all know that this story is written from Peter's point of view and basically recaps the events of my recent fanfic 'New Beginnings'. For those who have never read it- I recommend you do before starting this one. It will avoid confusion and frustration.**

 **For those who have read 'New Beginnings' and are waiting for me to start on this spin-off- it is finally happening :)**

 **I felt the need to write this up first to inform everyone that it has been extremely hard to re-make this from Peter's point of view as I have to consider all the quotes I previously used and the mood which was set by Tris. Anyway, I am telling you this because I want to let you know that I am not finished with the story and I fear that if I do not get at least half-way through it, everyone will start kicking off because I will be unable to update everyday. Again, it is very hard to re-write and I appreciate all of your patience and support.**

 **In other news, I have started a course called 'writing fiction'. xD It takes away some of my spare time which is why creating these chapters will take longer. My last ever exams will surface in June and I have a solid week to prepare for them. I will be writing chapters for this everyday despite the pressure of "real life".**

 **In conclusion, the first chapter of this story WILL be published between the 4th and 6th of June. It isn't ages away but I feel like this extra time will give me comfort and the story will be much better- because let's face it: nobody likes a rushed story.**

 **4th to 6th June. The story. Will be here.**

 **In the meantime, have fun being crazy fangirls/boys of Petris.**

 **Review this to confirm that you will be reading 'New Endings'. I am curious to find out how many of you will join me in this adventure :)**

 **Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, welcome ;)**

 **In this story you will find out what Peter was thinking and doing all the time while Tris was battling her own demons. I have tried to keep him in character, so if he comes off as a bit cruel, it's not because I have gone insane. Let's be honest, even though he is an ass, we still love him.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think in the reviews :)**

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Fiona purrs into my ear. I try my best not to revolt in disgust. Every time she speaks to me, I remember the way she had her arms wrapped around that jerk. I bet she only slept with him because of his money. I have enough of that, surely. But it appears that she always needs more. Yes, ladies and gentleman. My girlfriend cheated on me.

My mind flashes back to the discreet scene in our apartment. I bought her another ring that I knew she was not going to wear. Let me tell you that I only bought it because she begged me. What was a good boyfriend to do?

I stared down at the small velvet box in my hand. Through it I could imagine the red diamond. I think it was the brightest stone in the store. That's why I bought it. Maybe she would blind herself or something.

I remember walking down the corridor leading up to our bedroom. The wallpaper that she picked out really bugged me. It was too floral. She was the kind of woman I could not say no to. She had me wrapped around her little finger. Nevertheless, I could not break up with her. This wasn't love. It was something way more powerful than that.

I heard a deep voice coming from behind the wall opposite me. It did not belong to a woman. As if I needed more reassurance that she cheated on me, a blue over sized shirt lay flat on the floor. It was as if she actually wanted me to find out that she was cheating. Either that or she was too swept away by this man to think clearly.

I look down at her as she bites her lip in front of me. It drives me insane when she does that. I should not be a tiny bit attracted to her, but everything about her is just… wow.

We both stand on the balcony of a restaurant, lost in each other's embrace. Well, let me correct that: I am not lost in her embrace… and I don't think she is either. She has another lover who is probably haunting her thoughts. I will not let that bother me.

"I'll miss you too," I lie, kissing the top of her head. Growing up in Candor taught me all about truth and lies. I am pulling it off. I can also tell when she is lying to me, which is pretty much all the time.

One of her small hands rests on the other side of my elbow. I see her rings. Two blue diamonds on her index finger and three red ones on her middle finger. I bet that took her a lot of effort. When she leaves town, she will take them off.

Her fingernails have been treated with French manicure. Automatically, I slide her hand into mine. It is cold to touch. I notice how she lifts her face to look at me. Anyone who sees her would think she is the sweetest girl in the world. Her dark blue eyes twinkle in the moonlight. I like the way they are not too bright. It allows me to stay grounded and not fall into them. Her lip-glossed mouth twists into a smirk of perfection. The end of her red dress touches my ankles. I feel the fabric through my jeans.

To conclude, her looks are perfect. Absolutely perfect. A devil in disguise. That statement suits her.

"I gotta go," she sings, running a hand through her silky blonde hair, "The car will be waiting for me downstairs."

"Do you want me to walk you down there?" I offer, enjoying how her eyes widen in fear.

"No, that's fine," Fiona giggles, stay here… enjoy the rest of the meal."

I know who is waiting in the car for her. It takes me all the willpower to have not to spit out what I really think of her. She kisses me before I can say anything. Her lips taste like strawberries. If I concentrate really intently, I can imagine that her soul is completely clean. But when I see her face, it all comes back. She is a bitch.

I am left on the balcony in my 'casual clothes'. I shrugged on the jacket of my tux before this. I am not the kind of guy who likes to dress up for special occasions. The jacket is the only item of clothing that portrays me as a gentleman. I fit in with these people.

I glance around to see that some people are still sat at their tables, dressed in gold, eating caviar off tiny spoons. I cannot take this anymore.

Without further hesitation, I take out a few notes from my pocket and slam them down on the table. Leaving the restaurant feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest. As I step outside, I feel the pecks of rain landing on my face. Quickly, I find my car in the parking lot and jump in, ignoring the blooming roses coating the bushes around the building.

I will be alone now. Fiona will come back at some point in the month, but for now I am alone. Maybe I will manage to forget about her and build up the courage to break up with her face when she steps a foot into my apartment. I don't need her anymore. She has somebody else.

It is raining harder than it has in a while. I nearly jump out of my seat when I hear the crack of thunder which is followed by a flash of lightning. I start making plans of what to do when I get home in my head. It is already past midnight. The logical thing would be to sleep, right? I can't do that though. I need to hide her stuff from my view. The floral designs in my apartment make me sick.

I am startled when I see a tiny figure walking up the pavement. It's a woman… or a girl. What the hell is she doing? She might be intoxicated. She sways pretty badly, but I think that might be the wind. I watch her almost blue legs shake with each step. She has her arms wrapped tightly around her. She must be freezing.

Without a second thought, I halt on the road. She has put her arm out to stop me. So she _is_ looking for help.

"Are you alright?" I shout at her after opening my car door. I suddenly have this need to help her. If she is a child, I cannot leave her on the road.

I see her jump slightly as the thunder cracks. Then she whimpers.

"I-I need a ride. Please." Her voice is weak. It is unlike any voice I have ever heard. She is not a child. Under all that weakness, I hear her inner beast moaning for help. It is tamed.

"Fuck," I mutter, getting back into the driver's seat and accelerating towards her without shutting the door. She backs away slightly, probably afraid that I will run her over.

When I get closer, I am finally able to see her face. It is stained with fear. I don't recall ever seeing her until she turns to face me and the lights of my car are no longer blinding her.

"Stiff?"

The rain is painfully heavy. Within seconds, my jacket begins to soak up the water. I take a careful look at her, grabbing her forearm. Bloody hell, it's cold. I let go, clenching my hand into a fist to warm it up again.

Her attempts at staying warm are failing miserably. That flimsy shirt of hers sticks to her blue skin, inevitably taking away her warmth. I realize that her jaw is frantically moving. She tries her best to keep it still, but the weather is too vicious to let her take control.

"Peter," she says. I think I recognize her now. She looks more and more like Tris Prior when I stare at her.

This is probably the most random thing that can happen. After the stupid events of earlier, my fate just decides to push the stiff in my way. What do I do? Do I bring her home? Oh, for fuck sake. My life is just getting better. The last time I was with her, I was trying to fight the immense force pulling me towards her. I was so attracted to her. Maybe I still am.

"You're insane. Get in," I command, not looking behind me to check if she follows. The warmth of the car overwhelms me. I do not know how she will react to it though.

The door on her side slams shut, signalling my victory. If Fiona was here, Tris would be on her ass. Well, maybe not. The stiff has managed to prove me wrong on several occasions. She is stronger than Fiona.

I feel her eyes burn into me and turn to look. Immediately, she turns away to look out of the window. I nearly smirk.

"Are you going to explain why you were wandering around a motorway at one am?" Better keep my voice gentle. Wouldn't want to scare her off. I flick on the heating before she starts talking.

I don't think it sunk in yet. Tris Prior is in my car. I wanted to find her after we went our separate ways, but I never had the time.

"Just drop me off at the nearest hotel," she says. No way. I thought I had seen her at her weakest when we were in Erudite, but I was wrong. This is her rock bottom. Why has she hit it?

"Still looking for adventures?" I ask. She melts into the seat of my Audi and smirks.

"I got kicked out of my apartment." This just keeps getting better and better. I look at the road as I drive. Surely, she was sent here for a reason. Maybe this is my chance to get back at Fiona. To my surprise she keeps talking, "My boyfriend... erm, he stole all the money I got after the war," I know about this. The heroine gets the prize in the end, "And now... he doesn't need me. I mean, why would he? Nobody does."

I wince when she releases a sob. I jerk my head to the side to look at her and see that she is smiling. So, that was a laugh? It wasn't a really good one.

No, I can't do this. She clearly needs help. I will take her to my place and see where it goes from there. Sympathetically, I reach out and put a hand on her knee. I have been taking an anger management class which is why I find it so easy not to lash out at Fiona. I guess the lessons helped me be more sympathetic too.

"What a dick," I take a sharp turn after retrieving my hand, "Aren't you gonna try to get everything back?"

"No," she whispers. I whip my head back to her to get a better look. She won't look at me for some reason. I know she is trying to conceal her emotions, but any idiot would be able to tell what is going on through her mind, "I'm not going back."

"Hey," I start, moving my hand from her knee to her forearm. It takes skill. I am still driving. "There are assholes everywhere. You get used to it."

I take my hand back when she sighs and shakes her head. I want to know more about this. I have mixed feeling towards her, but despite that I want to make her feel better. I am guessing she is single. The corner of my mouth twitches upwards at the thought. I don't need Fiona. I can have Tris. Not as good-looking but good at heart.

"Where are we going?" she asks all of a sudden. My smile spreads all over my face. I hope she doesn't think I am a creep for smiling.

"Where do you think?" I slow down slightly as we reach the inhibited streets of Chicago, "My apartment isn't far from here. Just don't fall asleep." That is the last thing I would need: carrying a block of ice into my apartment.

"I've been taking classes," I say when I feel her get more comfortable, "It's bullshit. It's all about trying to stay calm and not inflicting violence upon others. It helped a little, I guess. But I still don't feel like a better person."

There. I have shared. Now it is her turn.

Nothing.

I slump my shoulders in defeat and speak up, "I've had time to reflect on the mistakes I've made," I give her a long look, "I'm sorry."

"S'fine," she shrugs.

"No, it's not," I stop the car near my apartment complex and turn to face her. Tris is admiring the complex like she has never lived in a nice place. I take my chance and grab her hand tightly, rubbing it with my other one, "I'm not going to forgive myself until you forgive me." I do feel very guilty for the way I have treated her in the past. I can't change that, but I hope she believes me when I say I am sorry.

I have had a strange attraction to her after I saved her from Jeanine. Everything is in the past. This is my chance.

"Then you'll be waiting a while."

I lower my eyes after her statement.

 **What did you think? :D Was it crap? Was it good? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I usher Tris into my apartment. She is visibly warmer now. Her skin is peach again. That's a good sign. I notice her pinching her cheeks from the corner of my eye. It takes me a second to realize that her face is completely swollen. I didn't know she was capable of crying.

"Take your shoes off here. You'll wreck the carpet," I say, as a way of distracting her. She rolls her eyes, making me smirk.

"Glad your anger-management lessons are helping," she murmurs, following my orders. The carpet in my apartment is black and weirdly gets dirty easily. From the looks of her footwear, she would scatter the dried bits of mud everywhere within seconds. I pick up her shoes, placing them next to the front door.

Tris stands in the middle of my corridor, looking over the girly walls. Does she like them? The back of her head is constantly moving, suggesting to me that her eyes are jumping in every direction. I want to ask her what she is thinking, but I don't think I will get an answer from her any time soon.

I feel the need to wrap my arms around her. I want her to be close to me. However, something stops me. I can't help but think that if I even try to touch her, she will jump away.

I suck some air into my lungs before flamboyantly pressing my hands against her shoulders. As expected, she jumps up and turns to stare at me.

"Take it off," I say smirking. Shit. That sounded creepy. I glance down at her shirt, "Then take a shower."

Surprisingly, she grips her shirt and peels the soaking material off her body, revealing a black tank top underneath. It is also wet. My disobedient eyes travel to her cleavage and I think I see her erect nipples. I turn my head to avoid the inevitable 'rush of blood'.

I kick off my shoes and place them next to Tris' before hurrying into mine and Fiona's… well, my bedroom. She has clothes here. I open the closet doors and dig my hands into the piles of shirts. Hoping for the best outcome, I pull out two fabrics: pink sweatpants and a shirt. That'll do. Glancing at the pile of towels, I pick out my two best ones before walking back.

Tris eyes me suspiciously when I hand her the fabrics. Her eyes are bright blue like the color of the ocean. I look into them, searching for something. I don't know what. I mustn't stare. She looks back at me intently. Her head moves but her eyes don't. Before I am aware of it myself, my eyes are glued to hers.

"Ex-girlfriend," I mutter, breaking from my trance," I notice her smiling at me as she walks past, "Straight down and to the right." I call after her.

After chopping up some peppers and tossing some bacon onto the frying pan, the only thing left to do is stir the meal together. I guide the wooden spatula to flip some bacon onto the other side. Sooner than I expected, the mouth-watering smell fills the kitchen. I swallow hungrily, desperate to eat. I've eaten at the restaurant but my metabolism proved to be amazing. I burn the calories before they get to my stomach.

I listen out to the sound of the shower. I'm glad that the sizzling of the bacon doesn't overpower it because I am able to hear Tris stepping out of the shower. She needs my help desperately even though she doesn't admit it. I am able to give it to her. I just hope that she doesn't start pushing me away, because after that I will never get her back.

My mind generates an image inside of my head. Her. She is in my shower. And she is naked.

I groan slightly to clear my mind. I cannot think of that. Sometimes I question if I am more interested in her or what's beneath her clothes. How could I? She has no sign of hitting puberty. I smirk.

Her feather-light footsteps cause me to glance over my shoulder. I watch as she lowers her eyes until her head is completely drooped.

"Lookin' good," I tease, smirking to myself. I was right before. Fiona's clothes are way too big in the cleavage area. The advantage is that I catch brief glimpses of the side of her boobs.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?" I ask, flipping some bacon. She shakes her head slowly and takes her seat near the glass table. I can see her swollen eyes. The bags seem to be growing by the minute. Should I feel guilty because I am glad this happened to her? That is when it begins. The sudden urge to Not. Stop. Talking.

"It gets lonely here. That's the reason for the super neat surroundings. I hope you don't mind." I flip the stir-fry again, ignoring the scorching drops of oil landing on my wrist.

"Why would I mind?"

I shrug nonchalantly. I don't think I am making any sense.

After switching off the gas, I serve the meal on two glass plates and place one in front of her, glancing away when water starts coating her eyeballs. I take my own seat and begin to eat. It's pretty good. I've always loved bacon.

"Was the water hot enough?" Well done. Why would I even ask that? She will take it the wrong way. I mentally kick myself and stare down at my plate, feeling the tension rise between us.

"Yes," she answers, pecking at her bacon. She is in no state to socialize. Am I being stupid for thinking otherwise? I start making a list in my head of all the things that could be the reason for her being so quiet: she has just been kicked out of her apartment; her boyfriend is a screw-up; most of her night consisted of being drenched by freezing water; she is probably starving (although looking at the way she eats suggests otherwise). God knows how many things have gone wrong for her that I am unaware of. I sigh deeply and clench my fist under the table. I am a jackass.

"The boiler plays up sometimes. Are you warmer now?" I glance at her, seeing how she straightens her back and nods. At least she is making an effort.

We eat in silence after I decide to keep my mouth shut. I gobble down what is left on my plate and leave the room. When I pass the door frame, I enter a brand new atmosphere. I was never good at silence. It's not too late to start caring. Not that I never did, but the horrible thoughts crossing my mind have to stop. I cannot use her. I cannot.

I grab a spare blanket from inside the cupboard in my living room. This should do. After that kind of adventure, she needs as much warmth as she can get. I think I'll let her sleep in my bed. That won't seem too suggestive, will it?

When I get back, she watches me with her blue eyes, tensing up when I raise the blanket and drape it over her shoulders. She thanks me. I sigh.

"You can take the bed," I say, "I'll sleep on the couch."

SHSHSHSHSHSH

The couch seems uncomfortable tonight. I can't go to sleep partly because of the situation I got into and partly because of the solid leather which serves no comfort. I spent many nights here when Fiona shared the apartment with me. We got into a lot of fights and apparently I was the one who always had to clear away. It wasn't fair. If I would have let Tris sleep here, it might have been a slight problem, and from what I have seen, she does not need any more of those.

My hand gets numb from the weight of my head. How long is this night going to last?

Suddenly I hear a horrifying moan coming from the bedroom. It sounds like somebody is dying. My heart leaps into my mouth when I realize that it is a sob. And she was doing so well…

I fling the blanket away from my legs and stand up, jogging towards the pained sound. I can't see a thing in the dark but I have become so accustomed to the apartment setting that I could find my way blind.

When I reach the room, I see a tiny ball under the bed sheets. The sound of crying has stopped, but the shaking of the bed didn't. Without hesitation, I crawl into the bed, occupying one side of it. "Tris…"

I furrow my eyebrows to see her in the dark. She has her face covered with both of her hands. Even now she doesn't want to let me know how weak she is. I could always try tugging her hands away, but I am going for respect here. Not annoyance. Instead, I start running my fingers up and down her wrists, holding my breath.

She starts sobbing again and I sigh, watching her head collapse into the pillow next to me. Her crying is now muffled, but that bring me no ease.

Not knowing how to handle the situation, I wrap my arms around her body. A crying female. I have never wanted to make one of those feel better. Her face presses against my shirt, soaking the material within seconds. Oh, great.

"Shh," I breathe into her ear. Even that area is wet. For such a small human, she has a shitload of water.

I listen to her wails for at least thirty minutes, until finally they fade out. One of my hands squeezes her hip, awaiting the inevitable twitch. But it never comes. She has fallen asleep.

By now, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room. I can see the side of her face from this angle. The drying tears make her skin sparkle. Slowly and carefully I shift so that she rolls away into her own space. I keep an arm around her back though. I wonder if she will remember what happened when she wakes up. I bet she didn't pay that much attention to the way I was holding her. I'm hoping that there is plenty more time for that later on.

I start recalling the events of today. Fiona has left and Tris took her place. That took an unexpected turn. I can't believe the difference a day makes. This is probably the biggest chance I am ever going to get. I could either ruin Tris' life or make it better. The power is in my hands.

The lust I feel for her is insane. I have never been so turned on in my life, not even with Fiona. Despite the fact that Tris has an underdeveloped body, my erection starts poking against the fabric of my boxers. Thank God she is asleep.

I glance down at her again and see that the low cut shirt is showing too much of her chest. My first reaction would be to make it more visible, but I hold back and drape the blanket over her chest. That was a brave move. After all, I am aiming on strengthening our relationship and being a creep would not solace anything.

I think back to the night when Four asked me to protect her. Asshole. Why do I always get left with the most responsibilities? I don't mind of course, but I think Tris chose her own fate when she walked away from me, refusing to seek any help. I would have stayed. I was happy to stay with her. But she walked away from me.

A small moan snaps me back to reality. I eye the stirring girl under my arm and take this opportunity to shift my throbbing wrist from under her head. She starts moaning louder which inevitably turns me on. What the hell is she dreaming about? I gather that she is having a nightmare when she starts screaming.

"Tris," I say, putting a hand on her chest. Her heartbeat is insanely strong.

She mumbles something but doesn't wake. I take that as a sign to start shaking her from the nightmare.

Suddenly, her eyes snap open with a gasp. I press my hand onto her chest, expecting her to look at me and smile. She should feel like she is safe here. I have done nothing except be good to her. She shrieks. The sound horrifies me so much that for a moment I am brought back to the war era, when every moving object was a target.

"Tris, it's okay," I whisper breathlessly. She looks at me with her wide, teary eyes. The fire seems to be slowly fading inside them.

I manage to lay her back down but she turns away from me, so I wrap my arms around her from the back. Her breathing turns normal soon enough. "Go back to sleep," I say gently, watching the shadows of her eyelashes flutter among the pillow case.

"I can't," she whimpers back.

"Okay," I sit back against the headboard and pull her into my lap. To my surprise, she complies. Score. "You want to talk?"

I run a hand through her hair, skimming her scalp with my fingertips. She shivers against my chest as her head shakes.

"Hungry?" I guess, sighing in frustration when she shakes again. This girl is going to tip me over the edge. I wish she just accepted my help. "Let's just stay like this then." I am almost scared after saying that. I keep expecting her to push me away and shake her head again. She is capable of that. I just don't know at what times.

I find myself tracing patterns on her back after lifting the hem of her new shirt. I want to feel so much more. But for now, back is all I get.

 **Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Tris a long time to fall asleep last night. I got so frustrated at one point that I had to give her sleeping pills. She took them gratefully before consuming them. I could have gone to sleep and left her to cry her eyes out, but I did tell myself this before: I am not that kind of person. She sparks the sentimental light in me and I cannot abandon her. Once she fell asleep again, I could do the same. The pills are strong. Stronger than any serum.

I slide my shirt on and look at the woman in my bed. The sheets are tangled around her ankles and the blanket is only covering her abdomen. A smirk plays on my lips as I pull the blanket up to her chin and cover her feet. She is an aggressive sleeper once she drifts off.

Damn it. I have work today. I only remembered it when I woke up and it filled my chest with a burning sensation. I'm going to let her stay here while I go away, but can I really trust her? We've only just reunited. I don't want to be coming back to a burnt apartment. No, no… I have to trust her. By showing her that I do, she will as well.

I glide into the kitchen, feeling pleased with myself. No wonder Abnegation and Amity were like they were. It feels good to do good things. I think I will make her breakfast. That is another good deed, right?

Without another thought, I stop at the kitchen island and pull out the sliced-up bread from the crisp wrapping. There are only two slices left. I will have to do without breakfast. After tossing the wrapper into the trash, I push the two pieces into the toaster and press the plunger, hearing a soft buzzing sound that is emitting from the device.

Next, I grab a flowery tray (Fiona's idea, not mine) and start to pile the breakfast onto it. I got coffee, I got an apple… My fingers pause it mid-air from my counting phase, trying to remember what else she would need. The sound of the toaster snaps a thread in my mind. That's it! Toast.

Quickly, I spread the butter over toasted bread and present everything on the tray. The timing is perfect because Tris walks into the kitchen. She looks half-dead. I raise an eyebrow at how she presses her hand to her forehead. She sits down.

"Did the pills help?" I ask.

"Yeah," she yawns, "But now I have a headache." I smirk automatically when her attitude starts to play up. For some odd reason, it makes me want her even more.

I rush over to the first aid kit that is mounter on the kitchen wall. There is a lot of shit in here: condoms, contraception pills, pregnancy tests. Why the hell did Fiona buy pregnancy tests? Dumb bitch. Ignoring the suggestive protection, I grab a box full of painkillers and shake it gently before taking one out and placing it on the tray and bringing it to her. She frowns at the food.

Crap, I still have to work. I might even be late. After watching her wash the pill down her throat with water, I kneel down in front of her knees. She looks at me as if I am about to propose. Her face looks even more horrid now. I rub her knees reassuringly before speaking: "I have work soon."

Her emotions change from surprise to acceptance and then finally sadness. I can tell that she is trying to avoid my eyes.

"I'll eat it quickly then," she says, her voice all quiet and timid. She reaches for the apple.

"What?" I ask in amusement. Does she think I am kicking her out?

"So I can leave before you do," Tris adds, sinking her teeth into the fruit. Her eyes meet mine for a brief second. They are still extraordinary blue. Some things never change.

"Right," I trail off, rolling my eyes, "You're not leaving. I was just saying that you'll be alone for a little while." I register shock on her face as she stares down at me. Now the piercing blue eyes are all that I can see.

"I can stay?"

"Of course," I nod, standing up. Well, that wasn't hard. Being nice is not hard at all. The smirk spreads across my face before I am aware of it being there. To distract myself, I pretend to fix the watch on my wrist.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks all of a sudden. I give her a curious look. "Where do you work?" Is that all she wants to know?

"Security," I reply, "They're taking the fence down. I was hired to watch out for any shifty individuals who might intervene with the process." She pulls her knees up to her chest after I say that. It makes her look even smaller.

"They're taking the fence down?" Wait, she didn't know? Isn't she like… the girl who saved everyone? How can she be the priority of this city if she doesn't even know about the demolition of the fence?

"There's not really any threat anymore," I shrug, "They're giving people the opportunity to leave Chicago." I feed her the information that wasn't necessary.

Tris seems to be in a bit of a trance for a moment. I grin as she looks at the tattoo on my wrist. For a moment, I glance down at it myself to figure out if there is something wrong with it, but there isn't. I lift my head up and clear my throat.

"Anyway," I place my hands on top of her knees again, enjoying the way her head snaps up at me, "Do whatever you want. You know where the food is. You know where the bathroom is. There's a television in the living room," I gesture to the door just outside of the kitchen, "I'll be back in about five hours."

"Okay," she says sweetly. It's almost out of character. Nevertheless, I shrug it off and head to the security campus where I work.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

 **[A/N: I decided to fast forward this bit because obviously this is a Petris fanfic and adding scenes where Peter is at work will bore you out of your mind.]**

After getting back from work, my shoes are kicked off into a corner. This was a waste of my time. None of my colleagues were there and nobody was continuing the process of demolition. There was a lot of paper work to do which burned some time, but mostly I just sat in the control room, watching birds flying outside on the screens.

"Tris?" I call out quietly, hanging up my jacket. Silence follows. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I walk into the apartment. Everything is quiet except for the low hum of the television in the living room. There she is.

As I saunter into the living room, I see the light emitting from the TV. Tris is lying on the couch, her lips slightly parted. Her hair is scattered around the arm of the couch, casting a halo-like quality. A chuckle escapes my lips. I see that there is an empty package on the table. Where is that from? As I step closer, the strong smell of ham penetrates my nostrils, making my mouth water. I forgot that I had ham in my fridge. With a shrug, I grab the empty packet and throw it into the trash in the kitchen.

I drape a blanket over her legs and turn off the television before stepping back to admire her again. Tris moans softly in her sleep and shifts her legs. I wonder what she is dreaming about. It can't be a nightmare. She looks happy.

After deciding that standing here and staring makes me feel like a creep, I make my way to the bedroom in order to change shirts. There is an unpleasant smell at my work place and it seems to be absorbed by my clothes. I take out a black shirt which I remember wearing at Dauntless. It still smells like Dauntless… like the room we all slept in. I slip it onto my bare torso.

Suddenly, there is a loud groan from the living room. Tris. I speed walk towards the door and walk in quietly. She sits up when she sees me, a smile playing on her face. Nothing suggests that she is in pain, so I guess that the groan was caused by a sleepy stretch.

Instinctively, I smile back.

"Feeling better?" I ask, sitting near her feet.

"Yeah, thanks," she sighs, "Sorry, I fell asleep. I didn't mean-"

"Tris, you are living here for now," I reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. That was a brave move. And she didn't push me away, "I don't mind. Sleep for however long you want."

Why the hell is she apologizing for falling asleep? It makes me wonder how her ex-boyfriend has been treating her. Knowing this girl, I would never expect her to apologize for anything.

I watch her beam.

"How was work?" her voice is soft, coated with sleep. If somebody had walked in on us right now, we would be mistaken for a married couple.

I put my hand on her knee as I reply: "Alright. The usual." A shudder runs through me when her ankles graze over my lower back. Fuck. I wonder if my astonishment is visible on my face.

I glance at her chest to notice that she is still wearing Fiona's low-cut shirt. Not to complain about the amazing angles that I am getting or anything, but she needs clothes that are suited to her personality. She does not look comfortable in this.

"You need some new clothes. We should go back to yours and grab your stuff." I suggest. From the moment I do, I wish that I hadn't. Her eyes widen with fear as she leans back slightly.

"I'm not going back there." At least her voice is steady though.

"I'll go with you," I press on. "Talk some sense into the guy."

"No, we're not going." I count that as a fact. She needs new clothes but forcing her into something will only make her hate me more. And I am trying to get an opposite reaction here.

She closes her eyes, a crease appearing in the middle of her forehead. Oh, shit, that was my fault. I shift closer to her, forcing my arm to snake around her tiny waist and press her to me. To my surprise, she does not push me away and only nuzzles her face into my chest. Score. Again.

"If you don't want to go, we won't go," I squeeze one of her shoulders in reassurance. Her whole body breathes a sigh of relief, "You can borrow my clothes, or Fiona's." At this, she pulls away and raises her eyebrow at me.

"Fiona?"

I plaster a smirk on my face, thinking of a reply.

"That was her name," I elaborate. Please don't ask me more.

"Why did you guys break it up?" We didn't. She captures her bottom lip with her teeth and tugs on it. I feel my heart rate increase as I watch those lips. Fiona used to do the same thing. It was the only thing about her that drove me insane. My mouth inevitably starts watering.

"I didn't love her." Truth.

"But you lived together." Still do.

I pout and shake my head, trying to control my manhood from rising, "Well, that was my mistake." I reach out and trace my thumb over her lip to release it. I wonder if she will react like Fiona did. She doesn't. Her eyes are completely focused on me, and her breath hitches. Fiona would have slapped my hand away.

I think I turn her on.

"Can we go somewhere?" Tris asks out of the blue, and I lower my hand. That was a definite moment we had there.

"Sure," I smile, sitting up straighter, "For a walk?"

She nods, and I copy her like a monkey.

"The weather is gorgeous," she breathes. It makes me chuckle.

"Let me get you some clothes."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

We did not debate about whether to go to a public park or somewhere else that sounded more appealing. Tris agreed with me on the first word and we left. She ended up wearing my shirt and Fiona's tight jeans. She looked hot as hell, but I don't think she knew. It is a shame that the weather is cold. I would have seen her walk along the lake without that big jacket to cover everything up. But unfortunately, I had no luck.

The smile on my face spreads even wider as I watch her trying to walk in a straight line near the fish-infested water. This area used to belong to Amity but now that the war is over, it became a public park.

The orange sky stands out against the purple clouds and Tris stands out against everything. I cannot take my eyes off her at this moment. There is only one thing left to do: I place my hands on her waist from behind and slowly wrap my arms around her body. She stills but doesn't push me away. Maybe I should distract her… just in case.

"Look, stay still," I point towards the fish in the lake, smirking when Tris follows my finger with her gaze.

"There are lots," she replies, staring intently at the creatures. I don't think she remembers that my arms are jammed around her body. I don't plan on letting her go. I almost moan in pleasure when her cold hands land on top of mine. This is more than I could have asked for. I intertwine out fingers, mixing cold with warm. Her hands always seem to be freezing.

"You cold?" I ask protectively.

"No," she shakes her head and leans back against my chest. I sink my teeth into the side of my cheek to keep myself from widening my smile.

"Can you forgive me yet?" I ask suddenly, feeling rays of hot doubt flash inside me. I nuzzle my nose into her neck, trying to make this moment memorable. She will punch me in the balls. I shouldn't have pushed my luck like that.

"Yeah, I can," it comes as a surprise.

"Really?" My mouth is near her ear.

"Yes," she says, "It's all in the past."

God, I love her.

 **Review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

We stumble into my apartment, laughing hysterically. The sun is now completely gone. The darkness wiped away shades or orange and purple, lighting up the stars instead. I watched the day wash away in her eyes. All the worry and pain is gone, and it has been replaced with optimism. Either the night has a good effect on her, or I do.

I shrug off my jacket and hang it up behind the sliding glass door, hearing Tris giggle behind me. It is like music to my ears. I have been telling her jokes which Fiona never appreciated, but for some reason Tris does. I witnessed her swaying from side to side on our way to my apartment as she clutched her tummy, desperately gasping for air.

"Do you ever miss the Dauntless cake?" I ask. She seems to be finding my simple questions funny too, which makes me question whether she is pretending to be amused.

"Oh, my God, I do," she giggles, "We didn't get the chance to eat a lot though." Her blue eyes burn through me; she smiles after I hang her jacket up. It brings to view Fiona's tight jeans and my over sized shirt. I grin at the combination.

"We should bake one," I suggest, "Do you know how to bake?"

"Only a little," she folds her arms. The baking idea came out of nowhere, but as I flip it over and over in my head, it seems to make much more sense.

"That's good enough. We'll just improvise." My hand hovers near her back as I lead her into the kitchen. I need to touch her. The ferocious need is driving me crazy.

When I reach my destination, I grab some eggs out of the fridge and place them onto the kitchen island. They start rolling away so I push them closer together, aiming to create a triangle like in a game of pool. I glance up, noticing how she is watching me in the doorway. One of her hands holds her wrist and her shoulders and hunched up. The corner of my mouth twitches. "Care to join me?"

She gives me an avid nod before crossing the space between us.

"Where is the flour?" I try to remember where Fiona placed it the last time she baked something. Cupboard. Near the window. I gesture to it with my chin and watch Tris scatter away, opening the door above her head and taking out a bag of flour, nearly spilling the contents due to her tiny figure. Uh-oh. Tiny figure. Small waist. Lean legs. I will get distracted again.

"Do we need to wash our hands?" I ask quickly, hoping to replace the image of Tris with the image of water.

"I think so," she chuckles, putting the big bag next to me. I stare at it for a moment and then nonchalantly, turn towards the sink. She laughs at my abrupt movements. Can she read my mind? No, I don't think so. If she could, she would have left by now.

I run the warm water over my hands, adding soap mid-process. After I finish, the tap is turned off. "Your turn." I glance at her. She steps nearer to me, scaring me off by her closeness. Inevitably, I jump away and head for the object that can actually fill the atmosphere with something less sexual. Stereo. When I find the small remote, I turn the music on. Before Tris can react, I toss a towel in her direction, feeling impressed when her reflexes kick in and she catches the towel with one hand.

She turns to me as she dries her hands, questions floating around her head. I smile widely.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," she replies, "It's different." I join her in standing in front of a counter and clap my hands to prepare myself for the baking. The thunderous sound seems to scare her a little, and I jump slightly too. I know what I was thinking about. The question is: what was _she_ thinking about?

"Alright, what else do we need?" I pretend to be confused, furrowing my eyebrows as I scan the ingredients on the island. I hope she doesn't notice how hopelessly obsessed I am with her. For now I should keep my distance as much as I can to avoid suspicion. The man in the song yells about 'the twist'. It's probably euphemism for something. Why else would he sound so happy?

Tris orders me to fetch the vital ingredients and I follow her commands, darting around the kitchen and tossing the stuff I have on the table. After a while she puts her finger up, indicating that as my time out. I have baked a cake before, but not a cake that requires precise 'Dauntless style'. I promised her a Dauntless cake, and she will get that Dauntless cake. I can't let her down.

She hands me the scales that look too much like the Candor symbol and I start weighing out the flour. About 200g on each side. I watch the two plates balance and smile in satisfaction when the metal plates align. That wasn't so hard. It was actually quite fun to do too. I glance over at Tris to find out whether she will return my smile. But she is already smiling to herself. Her shoulders shake to the beat of music as she batters the eggs in the plastic bowl. The shorter strands of hair fall in front of her ears, blocking my view of her eyes. She forgot to tie her hair, but I don't complain. Very slowly, I reach for he remote that holds the power to her happiness and increase the volume, my heart staring to race when her head lifts to meet my eyes.

She laughs at me, but I am unable to hear that joyful sound. I can tell by the way her mouth hands open and her whole body vibrates. The plastic bowl gets places on the island with the rest of the ingredients before she bounces into the middle of the kitchen. Suddenly, I am aware that she is extending her hand towards me. Obviously, I bat it away. I am not about to humiliate myself.

I see her opening her mouth, but her voice gets blocked out by the volume of the music. She wants me to dance with her. I shake my head in response, backing away slowly. "No, it's okay!" I yell into the air, hoping she would hear me. "I'm not..." I get taken aback when she grabs my hand with more strength than I imagined and pulls me into the middle of the kitchen. Well, I'm screwed now.

How bad can this be? I have never danced with a girl before. I doubt any effort is needed to be put into this kind of dance. I glance at Tris' hips, noting the way they keep twisting from side to side, lighting up my heart. When I start mimicking her movements, it all seems to come naturally to me. I feel the urge to out-do her. My hips start twisting in mock enthusiasm, making her laugh. Whatever I am doing, I am doing it right.

In the moment, I grab her small hand and raise it up, making her spin under my bicep. Her hair flies through the energetic atmosphere, reminding me of the way it flew when we ran away from Erudite guards. Some things don't change.

I gasp when my body comes crashing into hers. Tris bumps into the side of the island and pulls me along with her. I adjust quickly to the throbbing pain in my abdomen and laugh it off just in time for the song to finish.

"You're an amazing dancer," I joke, laughing as she looks down at her feet, blushing scarlet.

"Shut up," she shoves my chest. The electricity jolts through me, making me question whether she is half-human half-pure shock. I imagine the bolt of lightning travelling through my body until it reaches my cock. I lean into her, gripping the sides of the island behind her back. Please don't notice the semi. Please don't notice the semi. Pleasedon'tnoticethesemi.

Look at me.

As if on cue, she does. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees mine. I pray to God that my arousal is not evident in the depths of my pupils. Why does she look at me like that?

Tris bites her lip when my face leans in closer. Oh, God. Not the lip biting. Immediately, I capture it with my thumb and press down. It is kind of funny how I can get a hard on due to even the slightest touch, but I feel no escalation in my groin when I lay my hands on her. Maybe I have a lot of self-control. Yeah, that's probably it.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her, furrowing my eyebrows. A look like that can't mean nothing.

"I don't know," she replies, her voice a trembling wreck. Is she nervous about something?

"Tris," I warn, staring down at her, "Tell me. I need to know."

"We should bake," she fakes a smile, making me scowl. I can't get anything out of her. Maybe it is for the best. She told me a few hours ago that she forgave me. Does that mean she can trust me now? I don't want to get my hopes up.

"I want us to be honest with each other," I state, taking a step back.

"Are you warning me? Are you hiding some truth serum in here?" I smile at her, shaking my head. The girl can be stubborn. I know she is not in the mood for a serious talk but it has to come at some point. For now, I will try to keep my distance.

"No, let's make the cake."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

We placed the cake mixture into the oven. It wasn't hard. Baking isn't hard. I smirk to myself as I remember how we danced around like lunatics just a few minutes ago. I watch the chocolate stained bowl fill up with water in my hands as I turn the tap on. She drives me crazy. Why the hell did I let her stay? Soon, my testosterone will explode and send shock waves through my body. That is when a boner will be inevitable and I will be left fucking her against a wall. I can't do that. It isn't fair to anyone. Unless... unless... Maybe it is right to do it. Fiona cheated on me and I have the opportunity to do the same to her. But am I willing to risk taking that opportunity?

I break away from my thoughts when I feel a cold substance flick onto my arm. I lick my lips in order to understand somehow. Over my shoulder, I notice Tris smirking her evil smirk, one hip tilted to the side, displaying her perfect curve. Screw this. I am so not going to last being faithful. I turn the tap off and flick the water off my hands.

"Feeling confident?" I ask, trailing one of my fingers over the chocolate stain she has left there. She giggles like a little child who is about to get caught.

"Maybe," she says. And then she bites her fucking lip. The spark lights up inside me, convulsing my muscles.

I launch myself at her, evicting a fearful shriek which is then followed by laughter. I grab her hands and collect some chocolate spread from there. It's still warm when I press my finger onto her face, dragging it over her jaw line. I let her slip away for a moment, just to make sure that she doesn't pee herself from all the laughter. I laugh with her. So hard that I have to shut my eyes. I don't even know what is funny.

Tris seems to be stuck on the other side of the kitchen, running her wrists over her face to try and get rid of the chocolate, but she misses every time. My laughter dies out as I lick some mixture off my fingers. I wonder if it tastes better on her.

"Here," I say more to myself than anybody else in the room. The walk towards her nearly has me tipping onto one side. She makes me dizzy. Her piercing blue eyes glance in my direction when I get too close. Slowly, her laughter quietens down, satisfying me beyond belief. When everything is quiet, that is when I hear the lust. I hear her aura screaming for me.

I press her against the nearest wall and start licking away the trail of chocolate that I left. Her skin heats up beneath my lips, turning me on even more. She places her hands on my shoulders and for a moment I think that she is about to push me away. I fear that she may, so I move my lips onto her neck, trailing wet kisses along the way. I kiss, suck and bite on her skin, hoping my efforts are enough to leave a hickey.

She starts panting.

Oh, she is loving this. She cannot deny it.

I inhale her scent before I pull away and look down at her. There is a small purple-ish mark below her jawline, marking my territory. "It's gone now." She shudders visibly before croaking a 'thank you'. Her hands touch my chest, pressing down on the war-earned muscle.

I step back, realizing that her eyes are still closed. Her fingertips linger on my pecs, giving me a tingling sensation. I have to move away for now. I promised her the gift of space.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

We eat the cake in silence. I catch Tris glancing at me from time to time. Poor girl. She is probably wondering what the hell is going on inside my head. The less she knows, the better it will be for her. I want her more than anything. I am not sure if I should be getting too involved with her though, if I still can't tell the difference between love and lust.

"That was perfect," I moan when I swallow the last mouthful of cake. Tris agrees with me, nodding enthusiastically as she finishes her slice. It wasn't the best cake in the world. But I am still proud of what we managed to create.

I watch the beautiful angel siting across from me, licking her lips in appreciation. Her eyes seem to be growing more tired by the second.

"I'm going to shower," I inform her, standing up quickly. "Get ready for bed if you want." I burn my stare into her, letting her know just how I feel. She seems to be affected when she sits up straighter.

"No, I think I'll wash up first," she says, picking up both of our plates. I want to stop her but decide not to. Why should I? She is doing the dishes.

"Don't miss me too much," I say as I start walking towards the bathroom. Her sigh signifies the relief. She was tense the entire time I was with her. What else can I do to make her feel at ease? I shared this place with her; gave her clothes and food and warmth. And yet she still isn't comfortable with something. It's probably the neck biting incident we had.

After grabbing some clean sweatpants and taking a scorching shower, I emerge from the bathroom, drying my upper body with a towel. Tris is there. She looks over my body like it is the first naked body she ever saw. Well, half naked. I am wearing my sweatpants after all. I am not that much of a creep to walk in naked after what happened.

"Going to bed?" I ask and she nods, "I'll be in the other room if you need me." I turn to walk away.

"Wait!" Her voice stops me in my tracks. I am so grateful for it.

I turn to face her terrified face.

"Can you stay here?" Her hands grip the bed sheets tightly as she watches me.

"Of course," I answer.

That night I end up holding her like I've never held anybody in my life. She doesn't say anything about the fact that my bare chest is her pillow. She just sleeps on it.

 **Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready for the longest chapter yet ;)**

The birdsong outside my window brings me a content feeling. Just a second ago, I was having the most amazing dream. Before I even knew it, I started to evoke the delicious memory: Tris was lying under my sweating body, her burning core nearly sending my cock into meltdown. The look in her eyes was different. Her pale blue eyes were not hers. They were not piercing anymore. They didn't drag me into their version of limbo. Something was missing. Nevertheless, I penetrated her, feeling the vibration of her moans rush through my body. Everything was on fire. I don't know if it was the fact that I could smell heavy smoke or the fact that this was the most passionate sex I've ever had (despite that it was a dream).

I looked down at her face which informed me that she was already close. Her eyebrows were knitted together, and her eyes were now squeezed shut. I looked further down to look at her mouth, wanting to figure out what she was saying... but her mouth was not forming words. Instead, her bottom lip was captured by her teeth. Let's just say that the view was enough to jolt me awake.

What on earth would Tris think if she found out about the dirty dreams? It was bad enough that I couldn't control the blood rushing up my penis every time I saw her. But now what? Now I have to keep quiet about the fact that she comes to me, all hot and bothered in my dreams, begs me to fuck her into oblivion, and then turns out to be Fiona. I could never forget those eyes. They are so dull compared to Tris'.

I grip the bed sheets when I feel a hand exploring my hair. It sends chills from my skull all the way to my toes. I open my eyes and see a guilty looking Tris, her eyes wide and her hand floating opposite my abandoned head.

"Trying to give me a new hairdo?" I slur, still drunk from all the imaginary sex I got moments before.

"Not exactly," she answers, her voice already broken.

I turn onto my back to stretch out. As my thighs lift off the mattress, my erect member follows. Holy shit. Can I not get a break? It is fully erect and I am sure that Tris saw it under the covers because- all pride aside -I am pretty big.

She seems to avert her eyes from me, busying her hands to clutch at the covers desperately. I clutch at them too, bringing a fistful of covers towards my bulge to try and conceal it. Even at the slightest touch, a groan escapes my lips. This is too hard. Literally.

Quick! Try to avert the subject!

"What do you want for breakfast?" I even put one of my hands on my forehead, pretending to be unfazed. I wonder if it actually works. To me, the attempts just seem pathetic. What would I do if I was a girl and was lying next to an extremely attractive guy and he had a hard on and was pulling his best attempts at hiding his boner? To be honest, I would jump on him. So why doesn't she?

"I'll just have some coffee," she props up onto her elbows, looking at me. If she leaned a little closer, I'd manage to kiss her.

"No food?" I scan over her face, noticing how the glow of the sun appears to look like a halo behind her head.

"Not hungry," she sits up to stretch. I glimpse at her bare lower back as her shirt rides up. It makes me want her even more. Oh shit. The boner. I clear my throat nonchalantly and pull more covers over my legs. I start looking rather sheepish when a smirk pops up on her lips. "Having trouble?"

"Nope," I make a popping sound on the 'p'. She starts giggling when I roll off the bed when my hand reaches for the shirt I discarded onto a chair last night.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

After whipping some cream into the scorching coffee and watching it melt, I hand it to Tris. We sit in silence at the kitchen table, both pretending to have breakfast. I sink my teeth into a small apple as my eyes scan though the newspaper articles. Why did I even pick up the newspaper? I am not reading it anyway. It just makes me look smarter, and I really need that quality more than anything right now. It has to overpower my trait of "being horny all the time". Speaking of being horny, the blood in my dick slowly started to slither back into my veins, inevitably shrinking my boner. That is good.

Glancing at my watch and tossing my apple into the trash can, I inform Tris that I have to go to work.

"Back in five hours?" she asks, biting her fucking lip again. I bite the inside of my cheek to rid myself of the feeling of pleasure. Leaning down next to her, I put my hand on her cheek and run my finger across her injured lip.

"Yes, honey," I joke, hoping that she would get it. She does because she rolls her eyes. In addition, she finds it necessary to shove my arm. Somehow, it starts to turn me on even more than her lip biting habit.

Fuck, I need to do this.

I ignore the widening of her eyes when I tilt my head forward and kiss her cheek. That should get her back. Just like in my dream, her sigh emits vibrations and the buzz meets my lips. She smells divine. Like morning coffee and... I think that is the scent of lime. It is something sour, regardless.

"See you soon," I whisper. Her spine straightens out as if I just electrocuted her. I still have it, I guess.

With a satisfied smirk, I exit the apartment. The passers by on the street must see how my arms and being raised in exaggeration because some shoot me curious looks. It can't be a coincidence. Either that, or I am managing to charm way more people that I intended to today.

I pass an alcohol reeking man, who has an expression that says he wants to kill somebody. I raise my eyebrow when his shoulder bumps into mine. I mutter a 'sorry', expecting him to do the same, but he does not. His walk is confident, like he knows where he wants to be and was planning this journey for his entire life. What the hell? He doesn't live around here. I dismiss the encounter and crawl into my Audi, rev the engine and drive to work.

When I finally park up next to the security building, I spot Al (my boss) near the front door, muttering something into his walkie talkie. For some reason, I feel thankful that I don't work the night shifts. The exhaustion plastered on some insomnia-driven faces makes me shudder. Al is one of those people. Sometimes I wonder if he ever even sleeps.

I approach him cautiously, feeling intimidated by the explicit tattoos on his arms. When he spots me, he abandons his communication device and shoves it into his pocket. I clear my throat before speaking.

"Any dodgy activity near the fence?"

"Actually, a lot," he says, his ferocious voice matching his appearance. I slide my hands into my pockets, taking in his poignant look. "Listen, Peter," he begins, "I think you should take the day off. I am beginning to feel very cautious." This sparks my interest.

"What do you mean?" I glance around, trying to see if there are any abnormalities at the site.

"Some people... they know that you were in the war and you fought for... the faction system to be corrupted," I furrow my eyebrows as I listen, "I just want all my employees to be safe. And you won't be safe here. Don't worry, it's just for today."

I was aware that the end of the war would start a new conflict. I just wasn't aware that I would be the one to be involved in it.

"You mean, someone poses a threat towards the workers?" I ask.

"Yeah, the ones who were caught on camera during the war. They just want revenge. I don't... I don't even know," Al stutters on the word 'revenge', sending chills down my spine. Bad kind of chills, "I don't know what they want. You just go home, okay? I'll handle this for today."

When his eyes meet mine, I notice fear coursing through them. What is going on here?

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I shrug one shoulder, trying to sound casual.

"Take care," Al calls after me. I raise my hand and wave in his direction as I walk back to my car.

My heart leaps up suddenly when I realize that I get a whole day to spend with Tris. Dismissal from work always has it's perks. However, I cannot seem to figure out what could be so dangerous. Some lunatics are trying to screw us over, but how? There will always be people who will hate my guts for corrupting the faction system, but to what extent? How serious can this be?

After a thirty minute drive back to my apartment, I stride up the stairs, excited to see those eyes again. The eyes that will consume my whole body. Not the dull eyes. Not like in my dream. I catch a whiff of alcohol in the air and jerk my head to the side. It is not a pleasant smell.

When I finally reach the front door, the retrieval of my key is unnecessary. It is already slightly ajar. Dread fills my bones as the endless scenarios fill my brain. What if those people have come to get Tris? She was in the war too... What if they abused her or murdered her or robbed my apartment? What is Tris' boyfriend found his way over here? No, none of these things sound decent. Maybe I just slammed the door too hard and the lock broke?

Reluctantly, I push he door gently and cringe when it squeaks on it's journey. The noise is too loud for some reason. It is because the apartment is too quiet.

I step inside and take a deep breath, sensing that dreadful smell of alcohol again. By this point I am starting to think that actually... he could have been in here. My heart stops. Was it the same guy I bumped into on the street?

What the fuck?

There are shards of glass everywhere. I find a neat trail in the carpet. My lovely black carpet. The pieces look tiny as they sparkle against the abyss. I am going to have fun tidying this up later. I realize that the trail increases in size when it reaches the kitchen. I try to dodge the pieces, hearing them crack open under my boot in my mind. Where did all this glass come from?

I am answered by one half of my glass table. It tilts at an angle on the kitchen floor with small shards of glass scattered all around it. The other half of the table is in pieces. It cannot be glued back together. Did Tris do this? Did somebody else?

Tris. _Tris._

My mind flashes back to her. Where is she?

In a panic, I start scanning the kitchen at a super-human speed and become mortified when I notice drops of blood on the floor. My heart drops as I leave the kitchen and rush back to the front door. Before I get that close though, I stop in my tracks next to the bathroom door. Somebody is in there. I can hear the heavy breathing.

Clenching one of my fists, I push on the handle and watch as the door swings open. I almost stumble back when I see her. Tris. She drops what looks like a razor from her grasp as her eyes get flooded with relief. I stand back, looking at her for a moment. She is hunched over, in obvious pain. I remember the red blood on the kitchen floor and search for the same color on her body. There is plenty on her face. It looks like a deep gash. Also, her clothes are splattered with the red... where did so much blood come from?

I am at her side in a flash. She breaks down when I wrap both arms around her. For a moment I question is she is crying from the pain or he shock.

I let her talk first, too afraid that she will jump back at my voice. "Peter," her voice is barely a whisper.

"What is it?" I run a finger under the wound on her face.

"My back," immediately, my hands jump away as if they were in danger of getting electrocuted, "He found me."

I furrows my eyebrows. He found her? Who? My eyes widen suddenly. That asshole.

All of my previous urges are gone once I notice the blood pooling in the bath. Is this my fault? Was I too obsessed with her gorgeous body to actually be worried at one point that this would happen?

"It's okay, I'll take care of it," I manage. Of course I will take care of it. Who else will?

I turn her around slowly, cringing when I get a glimpse of her ruined shirt. Glass sticks out of the fabric while the red blood soaks around the glass. Hesitantly, I reach down and lift her shirt up to see if the view looks better on her bare back. It doesn't. I have to tug in order to get the shirt to break away from her wet skin. It hurts her, but I know no other way.

"Why are you home so early?" her voice echoes through my head as I try to find an appropriate answer. Why am I home so early? Because my boss told me that it is too dangerous to work as some psychopaths are after the war heroes.

"I wanted to spend time with you," I say.

I pull the shirt over her head to stop her from carrying on the conversation. She is in agony and I have no wish to keep her in this state. She gasps when the stained top hit the floor. An hour ago, this would have turned me on, but now... nothing.

My hands hover around her hips, reluctant to touch her skin. She lifts her arms up to cover her breasts as I start examining her back. It is worse than I imagined it would be. I just hope she doesn't need stitches. I glance at the bath and sigh.

"Get in the bath," I order, "I'll deal with your back first." She turns to look at me with the most self-conscious stare I have ever seen. Then I realize why. "It's okay. You can keep your pants on." What must she think of me? In my defense, there is a shirtless girl in my bathroom, totally vulnerable and scared and I have not even tried to glance at her breasts.

Leaning over the tiny figure, I twist the knob to run the water. It drizzles at first and then gets a steady stream going. I block the hole at the bottom with a plug and watch the water rise gradually, emitting steam. How am I supposed to do this? I press my arm against Tris' front gingerly, hoping not to graze any cleavage in the process. Thankfully, she understands what I am trying to do and hugs my arm, allowing me to begin the process.

I pull at the first piece of glass, squeezing my eyes shut when it refuses to budge. Holy shit, here we go. I yank it out harshly, feeling Tris' arms squeeze mine tighter. She whimpers.

"Shh," I soothe her, "There's a really big piece. Just try to be brave, Tris." I yank another shard out, hearing it land into the bath with a 'plop'.

"I'm sorry about the table," she whimpers, making me chuckle.

"You think I give a shit about the table?" Perhaps she said that to avert the subject somehow, but still... apologizing about a broken table is pathetic.

Without thinking about my actions, I press my lips against her neck. To my surprise it was the only place that was not covered in blood. She still smells like her. I inhale deeply before letting go. "Get in, I'll be right back."

After I get some disinfectant from the first aid kit, I rush back towards the bathroom, ignoring he crunching sound below my feet. Tris is sat in the bath tub. Her small frame looks even smaller as she brings her knees to her chest, still wearing her trousers. I try to ignore the fact that I will be tidying all of this up. The soaked floor, the red bath, the glass... everything.

I sit on the edge of the tub, smiling reassuringly as I soak some cotton wool in the spirit. "It's going to sting," I warn her before leaning in and pressing the cotton wool to the first wound I find. The spirit manages to sting my fingers, and I cannot even begin to imagine how much pain she is in right now. She winces and wheezes until I can take no more. "Nearly done," I gulp.

I lower the bottle of disinfectant onto the floor when I cover all of her wounds. She sighs with me. The water she is surrounded with has turned red. The sight starts to nauseate me.

"Can you stand?" I mumble. She stands up slowly. The dripping of the water brings me back to reality and I grab the nearest towel, holding it out in front of me for her to walk into. She does eventually. Her eyes glance up at me suspiciously and to make her feel comfortable, I look away. When the towel starts getting soaked by the water, I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"Thank you," she breathes into my shoulder.

I start stroking her hips reassuringly. None of this feels real yet. How could somebody just walk through my front door like that? I will need to have a look at that later. Maybe they bastard picked the lock.

"You're going to tell me what happened after I'm done with this," I say, making note of how she tenses up at my words. Is that guilt? What does she feel guilty about?

Suddenly, I feel angry. My apartment has practically been broken into. And Tris got completely violated. On top of that, I need furniture replacements. The glass table and a new rug.

I sit Tris down on the edge of the bathtub, trying not to charge my emotions at her. She doesn't need this. She has her wounds to deal with. I think that is enough drama for at least a year.

I observe the gash below her eye and cringe slightly, alarming her. I inform her that she needs stitches. I have never had to do this procedure before (mainly because I couldn't be bothered and did not want to get involved with blood) but I tell her that I am experienced in that area anyway. How many times have I lied to her already? She buys my lies and embraces them like they comfort her.

When I stitch up her face, I pull away and pick her up bridal style. The walk to the bedroom seems to last forever, but I am not quite sure why that is.

I lay her on the bed, not caring that her damp pants are soaking through the mattress. Being aware of the new wounds on her back, I push her shoulder so that she lies on her tummy. The black towel sticks to her bare back to keep her warm. I don't remove it for two reasons. One- because the dampness of the towel soothes her skin. Two- because if I do remove it, her back will be completely bare. And I do not want to be walking around with a throbbing dick. Especially at this time. I push my hormones aside when I take a seat on the edge of the bed. She stares at me with her beautiful eyes that have experienced way too much pain. I stare back, hoping to get her to talk. She does.

She tells me how her ex boyfriend- Derek -barged through the doors of my apartment, seeking her out. She tells me how he trampled on her, desperate for one thing and one thing only. My hands turn into fists at her graphic description. I try to avert my eyes from the stitched up wound on her face when she finishes talking. She has been through so much and now baggage gets thrown at her from all directions.

I furrow my eyebrows as I lean in closer to her face. Only one thing starts to make sense. I need to find that asshole. I will find him. I will.

"You need to tell me where he lives," I whisper softly, trying not to scare her away with my sinister tone.

She shakes her head in response. How did I know that she was going to do that?

I sigh in defeat. She has got to come around at some point. I will give her time. How much she will need, I don't know. Patience has never been my strongest point.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about it later," I say.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

After spending a good hour sweeping up all the glass off the floor, I am finally satisfied with the results. I place my hands on my hips and look around me. The glass is definitely gone. But there is some dried blood on the kitchen floor. With a frustrated sigh, I grab a mop and start polishing the floor. Everything swims around my head. How the hell am I going to find her ex boyfriend? She will just tell me his address and I will drive around there and beat the living shit out of him. That sounds like a plan. But what if she doesn't speak? Ugh. Why wouldn't she? Doesn't she want him taken care of?

There is also the lock I have to fix. How can anybody be that stupid? Locks are actually very useful things.

I stand up when the floor starts glistening in the sunlight radiating from the window. It looks better now. I throw the red mop into the sink and storm towards the front door.

I lean down to take a look at the lock. Yep. It's broken. Thankfully I have a spare door handle. This shouldn't be a problem.

After grabbing the handle and the tool box I never got to use before, I start working on the lock, shooting my neighbors an innocent smile when they pass my apartment, raising their eyebrows. I wonder if they heard anything. Surely, Tris must have screamed. I shudder intently and push the thought out of my head.

I shut the door and lock it to check if my handyman skills have come in handy. The satisfactory click assures me and I open it again. Then close it. Then lock it.

Tris has been asleep for an hour now. It baffles me how she can nod off so quickly without any painkillers. I decide to check in on her after I put my toolbox away.

Silently, I sneak into her room to see her peacefully asleep in the position I left her in. The wet pants are no longer so wet because most of the water has gone through the mattress. Without even thinking, I peel the pants off her skinny legs and toss them into the corner of the room. She doesn't even move. Her breathing is steady. I sigh before covering her lower body with a blanket. Strange; I didn't even feel a twitch in my groin area.

I wonder what her wounds look like. Leaning in closer, I peel away the towel covering her back to reveal sore looking scratches. It doesn't look that bad anymore. If somebody had seen them for the first time, they would think it was just a very big cat. I toss the towel away in the direction on the wet pants and run my fingers down her spine gently. She needs cream on that.

To my amazement, I find a jar of white cream alongside some lube that has been used only a week ago. Shaking my head at the memory, I seal the jar open and dip my fingers into the cold, white substance. I begin spreading it over Tris' back- gently at first- and adding some pressure when I am sure that she will not wake up.

So she does.

I take a deep breath when her head lifts up slightly and start thinking of all the possible excuses I could muster up when she starts asking me why I left her topless. But then it hits me: I would be allowed to. Because I am for the first time in my life, being caring.

"I had to do it while you were asleep. It should be better now," I am the first to speak. She buys it and relaxes back into her pillow.

I toss the closed jar of cream onto the nightstand and crouch down in front of her. Her eyes are sleepy. Despite all the pain behind them, she manages a small smile. It gives me even more of a reason to beat the shit out of her ex.

"Tris, how are you feeling?" I ask, running the back of my hand along her good cheek.

"Better," she replies, almost making me smile.

"Can you please tell me where he is?" I ask when I am unable to keep the anger locked inside me anymore. That shithead is going to get what's coming to him. I run my fingers across her bare shoulder, trying to create a soothing effect, "He might come back."

"No," her answer is clear and simple, "I can't tell you."

As expected, I begin to feel my blood boil. What the hell? She won't tell me?

"Tris, I'm trying to help," I keep my voice firm to let her know who is the boss.

"I know," she whispers, "But I can't let you. I know what you will do. You'll lose control-"

"Is that what you think of me?" I cut her off, darting up. Unbelievable. I start pacing the room and run my hand through my hair. She still doesn't trust me. What does she think I will do to him? I just want to teach that guy a lesson. Perhaps she has some feeling for him and wants to protect him. The thought makes me gag.

"What do I have to do to make you talk?" I ask, turning to her. She cannot see me from this angle so I step closer and witness fear shooting through her eyes.

"Nothing," she says, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"How can you say that?" I spit, "That asshole nearly killed you. And now you want me to keep calm and forget about all of this. I need to find him. I am going to find him. You'll make everything go way faster if you just tell me where he lives."

"Look, if this is about the table-"

"I don't care about the fucking table!" I yell. For a moment I feel slightly guilty. The shock causes her jaw to clench. Is this what she must have looked like to him?

She stays silent. The anger inside me wants me to yell again. I want to speak. I want to tell her how much I hate that song of a bitch. But I keep quiet because I know that if I do, she will say something. It's one of the things I have learned from my anger management classes. Eventually, I hear her mumble.

"There's nothing you can do that will make me talk,"

"Fine," I say as calmly as I can. The quiet tone does not do me any favors and I have to stomp through the apartment to let some of my anger out. Unfortunately, it bounces right back at me.

I catch a glimpse of Tris' jacket as I pass the mirror in the corridor. Quickly, I yank out her ID and exit the apartment.

If she won't tell me where the fuck she used to fucking live, I will find it out myself with the help of her fucking driver's licence.

Fuck.

 **Am I the only one laughing at all the F bombs dropped by Peter? XD**

 **Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I glance at the address below Tris' face on the driver's licence card. I am definitely at the right place. I look back up and see an enormous building. This used to be one of the most exclusive hotels in Chicago. But then the current government re-created the interior designs and now it is an apartment building. Tris used to live here? I couldn't buy a place like that is I would have been saving up for twenty years. That is more than my lifetime. Holy crap.

Pushing aside the fact that I am entering a palace, my rage starts to build up again. The things that dickhead has done to Tris... I can't even begin to explain how it pisses me off. On top of that, he managed to break my glass table- which may I add, took two months to save up for- and he evidently broke into my apartment. I am pretty sure that that is illegal. That guy is going places. And not good places. I was thinking more... prison.

There is a keypad stuck to the wall at the entrance. Great. I lean in closer and take a look at all the numbers and letters. How am I supposed to get in if I don't know her apartment code? The thunder starts to rumble in the sky as I lean back in frustration. Maybe I can wait for somebody who lives here to open the door for me. I can't waste any time though. Who knows how long it will take for somebody to get back here?

The glass doors allow me to see inside the building. There are mailboxes of various colors, some even outlined with shiny metal. I look up and see a chandelier above the marble floor. Nice touch. With a scoff, I lean back against the stony wall and wait. The rain starts pouring down, lightning coming in just as I reach the edge of complete insanity.

"Fucking open!" I slam my fist into the luxurious keypad, jumping back when I hear a crack of electricity. Did I just...? I squint to see better, and as expected there is a huge dint. Quickly, I look down at my fist to check for any bleeding. But there is none.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeep.

The glass doors click, before one creaks open slowly. I stare at it in shock, partly overwhelmed by the throbbing pain in my knuckles and partly traumatized by my sheer luck in sneaking into secluded places.

Confidently, I stride into the lobby, ignoring the remarks of a middle aged doorman. I bet he used to be in Abnegation... or Amity. He seems pretty furious with my grand entrance, so I'd lean more towards Abnegation.

After figuring out how to use the shitty high-tech elevator, I ride all the way up to Tris' apartment (the number of which was indicated on her driver's licence). The doors open right into the living room.

I step onto the wooden floor.

The smell of alcohol is everywhere. It reeks to the point where I start to wonder if bottles of spirits were smashed onto the wallpapers and were absorbed by them. The wallpaper here is better than mine. There is no flowery shit going on anywhere. The colors are mostly white and black, which add to the modern quality of this building. Not bad, actually. I glance in the direction of where I hear a coughing and immediately storm towards it. I find myself walking through the living room and kitchen until I finally stand in the master bedroom.

Then I see him.

He is sprawled out on the carpet, his hands behind his head. It takes me a moment to register that he is pant-less and has a clean bandage wrapped around his thigh. There are specks of blood on the linoleum next to him. Did Tris do that to him? Good girl.

"Back so soon, sweetheart?" the jackass grumbles from the floor. I don't answer for a while, curious of what he would do if Tris didn't speak back to him. Then a tinge of fear hits me. I don't really want to know what he would do to her. I don't. I just want to punch his face in and get this over with.

Without further consideration, my feet carry me towards his laid back form. He opens his eyes, and his pupils have trouble dilating due to the excessive amount of alcohol in his bloodstream. He is about to open his mouth when I stop him by throwing my fist into his jaw.

I recognize his face. He is definitely the guy I bumped by shoulder into when I was leaving for work.

All the anger-management classes I have ever attended prod against my brain. I dismiss them happily, letting the darker side of me take over. I don't need kindness right now. Right now, I have to make him pay for what he did to Tris.

"Remember me, asshole?" Punch after punch, he releases the most sympathetic grunts a man could muster. But I know what he did. I know what kind of person he is. Playing the role of a vulnerable boy will not save him now.

He tries to roll over to shield his face, but my rage powers my strength, and I slam him against the floor, looking into his eyes as he starts losing consciousness. He deserves more than this. I reach down and grip his wrist, twisting it at an impossible angle. He screams out.

I continue working my magic on his face, becoming satisfied only when his blood begins to cover the ghost white walls. Finally, I stand back up and flex my arms.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror covering a wall. Ignoring the moaning at my feet, I walk towards it and notice blood dripping down my jacket. Shit.

"Don't mind if I borrow your coat, do you?" I ask, stepping over the writhing form.

The walk in closet is only a few feet away. It takes me a while to get there as I start observing the beautifully carved ceiling. No wonder he kicked Tris out of here. Anyone would be lucky to inhibit this apartment by themselves. I shake my head before grabbing the most similar jacket to mine as I can find and shrug it on; tossing the blood stained one towards Tris' ex.

"What is this? Prada?" The leather feels softer than usual around my shoulders, which brings a smile to my face. I can't steal anything else. I'll just take the jacket and be out of here. Before I can move again, an evening gown catches my eye. This must be her clothes.

I look below where all the clothes are hung and find an enormous suitcase which must hold most of her belongings. Pushing it open, I yank the shirts, dresses and tops off the hangers and stuff them into the suitcase. It is half full when I am finished packing her clothes. There must be more.

I find a compartment with Tris PJ's and without looking at what is in my hands; the fabrics are pushed into the suitcase. It is full now.

I am about to leave when he starts to groan again. He clutches his face with both of his hands, blood seeping through the gaps between his fingers, pouring down his forearms and finally dripping off his elbows. I lean down next to him, careful not to stain my new jacket.

"If you ever come near her again, I will kill you," I spit, furrowing my eyebrows.

I grab the handle of the suitcase.

And leave the apartment.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

After clumsily carrying the enormous suitcase up the stairs to my apartment, I throw it down near the kitchen door. Something moves. I look up and see Tris staring at me. She looks well-rested. She is wearing one of my Dauntless shirts which is too big for her tiny body. Spoon in her hand, she looks at her feet and I can see the piece of cake behind her on the counter. She spins back around as if looking at me is a curse. The spoon she is holding is now poking the cake.

"I got your stuff," I find my voice. To my surprise she turns back around and walks towards me. The daggers in her eyes appear only when I unzip the suitcase to let her peek in. She's figured it out now. Thank God she doesn't recognize his jacket though.

Before she can start yelling at me, I close the bag and saunter into the bedroom, throwing it near the wardrobe. The thud it emits is so violent that I can see her jumping back out of the corner of my eye. Strange pleasure runs through me.

"You have a lot of shit," that's kind of true. I know that saying that was unnecessary but somehow when I continuously speak, the buoyancy just keeps rising and rising.

"What did you do?" her voice is as cold as ice. I am not surprised when a chill runs down my spine.

I turn to look at her, puffing out my chest to look bigger. Even though I physically am, the tone of her voice makes her seem like the most superior person here. I push the daggers she is glaring at me away.

"I got your stuff," I repeat.

"What did you do to _Derek_?" she clarifies. So that's his name. Her look is beginning to piss me off. It's as if she is on his side. Her hands clench into two small fists. I'd be more scared if she wasn't Tris.

"If you're so worried, why don't you marry him?" I spit angrily.

"I don't care about him-"

"Oh, so now you don't care?" I cut her off. I don't take my eyes off of hers throughout the whole conversation. And during that little time, their icy quality does not change.

"I never cared! I just don't want you to go around killing my exes!" she shouts. Killing? I didn't kill him. Is that what she thinks of me? I feel a familiar sting cross my heart and sigh. Is it even worth being angry anymore? All the time I tried to be good to the people I love and each and every one of them always turn away.

"I'm not a murderer," I mumble, "We just had a little talk." I run my fingers down the knuckles that did the punching. They feel sore now, but it doesn't matter.

"I hope you know that I don't trust you," she utters. It doesn't sting me that much because I already knew she didn't trust me. She despises me. And it hurts more than anything.

I grab a handful of the clothes from the suitcase and start stacking them into the closet, hoping she doesn't stop me. Blood runs up to my cheeks when I graze over her underwear, but I dismiss all the thoughts I had of her before.

"I'm not surprised," I murmur, concentrating on the task at hand.

"What did you do to him?" she asks again. At that moment something snaps. I am not sure if it is due to jealousy or the fact that she thinks she has to repeat herself to get through to me. What am I? A child? I duck down to grab her PJ's and slam them into the back of the closet.

"I punched him in the face!" I slam the closet door before turning to Tris, "And might have broken his arm," my mind flashes back to the satisfying crack of his wrist. It makes me calmer. I cross my arms before glaring at her, "But I didn't kill him. So just thank me and get your feisty ass back into bed!"

"You haven't changed at all!" She spins around on her heel and storms out of the bedroom. My instinct is to follow her. And I do. The giant leaps of my legs compared to her little baby steps catch up to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up bridal style, ignoring her childish scream.

She cries out when my arm skims her back painfully. I would feel sorry for her but if she is going to be acting like this all the time, I at least need to show her that she cannot overpower me. This is minor pain. She will deal with it.

I throw her onto the bed, hearing her wince as she turns to lie on her front. I storm over to the nightstand and start rummaging through my stuff. The pack of condoms gets in my way and I push it away angrily, no longer picturing her like I did this morning. My hand finds the small box of pills and I slam them onto the nightstand, slapping the drawer shut.

"Take them," I say, "If you need water, it's in the kitchen."

I don't bother to turn around to see her face when I walk out. She hates me. She doesn't trust me. The least I can do is try to feel the same way about her.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

There is a variety of spirits in my cupboard. I open the double doors, ignoring the creaking wood. My eyes scan the bottles, each standing out by their unique colour. I allow my fingers to scan over the names and when I feel them lingering on the bottle of scotch, I finally take the bottle. This will do. It's strong enough to get me pissed within minutes. When I pop the bottle open it takes me back to another place. The strong scent reminds me of the smell at Derek' apartment. I nearly gag.

Ignoring the hideous images flashing before me, I take a glass out of the cabinet and pour some scotch into it. After grabbing a disc and chucking it into the player, I sit down on the couch and begin watching a film I have never seen before. The introduction is way too long but I hardly concentrate on the screen.

I turn the lights off using a portable switch and take a swing of scotch. It burns its way down my throat. I almost start to wonder why the point in this is. Why am I poisoning my blood stream with something that tastes like shit? But then I get my answer when the liquid pools at the bottom of my stomach and sends a pleasurable heat up my body. I take another swing.

Tris hinted in every way possible that she hates me. She hates me. She actually hates me. I have no idea why I thought otherwise. She has always hated me. No matter what I try to do; no matter how hard I try to bring out my affection, she will always hate me.

Suddenly, I feel the couch move. When I glance over to what caused this effect, I see her sitting next to me. Her scent fills up the room. It is more powerful than the smell of scotch. I take a deep breath when she moves closer. Her head rests on my chest and I sigh, trying to make sense of the situation. What is she doing?

Nevertheless, I wrap my arm around her shoulders to pull her in. Her skin is very cold. I almost start feeling selfish when I realize that I am taking up most of the heat in the room. That would be the effect of the alcohol.

Does she not remember the argument we had? Does she not hate me anymore? I understand that I am nowhere near drunk and would not be able to forget this moment, but for some reason I do not want to forget it.

I find the skin on her lower back with my fingers and start tracing patterns there. She melts into me and turns her head to watch the film on screen. I watch the people moving around, not really comprehending what the hell is going on. I stick the glass of scotch under her nose, flinching when she jumps slightly. But then she takes the glass and sips. Okay, so far so good.

Why am I trying to please her? Did I not decide earlier today that I will try to hate her back? Well, I have tried. I tried for five minutes. But then what happened? She came and turned my emotions upside down. I am in love with her, for sure. I will never fall out of love. Never.

I notice that Tris is holding the glass up to my face. The capacity of the liquid did not lessen in the slightest. That must have been a very little sip. I down the rest of the scotch before tossing the glass onto the coffee table in front of us.

Her hand rests on the inside of my thigh, making me grow. What does she think she is doing? Perhaps she doesn't try to be suggestive. It still turns me on though.

"I'm sorry," I say, not knowing if I mean to be so sarcastic, "I should've listened to you."

"Are you just saying that because you know that's what I want to hear?" She is very smart. No wonder one of her designated factions was Erudite.

"Yes," I say, sighing when she does. Is that it? Did we make friends again?

I stare past the television screen, deep in thought. At one point I start to wonder how we would look like as a couple. It's a ridiculous thing to daydream about at this moment. I imagine us walking down the street together, hand in hand, her face nuzzled into my neck. Then suddenly I start droning on about how weirdly my life was stuck together. I let out a soft chuckle without realizing. Thankfully, Tris ignores me and continues watching TV.

I down my drink and place the empty glass back on the table. When I lean back to my previous position, she swings her legs over my lap and snuggles closer. Is she cold? Or is she trying to suggest something? I stroke one of her knees slowly, trying to see if she shudders or shifts. That would definitely suggest that she wants something.

She is biting her lip again. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as she focuses on the people in the film. I see her tongue running across the inside of her lip when she leans in closer. I don't care if she pushes me away. I don't care if she feels nothing towards me. I need to do this.

Reluctantly, I lean my head down and plant a kiss on her neck. Her breath hitches in her throat. She lifts her hand and grips the back of my head. The forceful tug turns me on even more. Yeah, she definitely wants it. I don't realize that a moan has escaped my lips until it echoes back to me.

This is so wrong. She should be in bed, getting plenty of rest; instead of sitting here and letting me do this to her. However, she is the one who came over here. Maybe she intended for this to happen. But I can't let it go any further that what I am doing now.

I trail the kisses up her neck, smirking against her skin when she giggles. Her body vibrates against mine as I plant a row of kisses along her jaw line. She cups my face in her hands. And starts to lower her lips to mine. Instead of pulling away, my lips stick back to her chin. But apparently the intimacy we are experiencing isn't enough for her, and she kisses me fully on the lips. Oh.

 _Oh._

This is nothing like what I have done with Fiona. I don't think there was any emotions on show when we did make out. But with Tris it is different. Her lips are softer. Her kisses are slower. The shock seems to be threatening to cut off her pipeline. This is exactly how I feel too.

Eventually, I kiss her back. Is this the alcohol? Or is this me? I swore to myself that I wouldn't use her just a second ago and now we are making out.

A groan escapes me when she straddles my lap. I have been in this situation a couple of times. So I try to remind myself of what to do now. My hands run up her back. Her skin is not smooth like it was. There are gasps and bumps here and there. What the hell?

Wait.

She gasps in pain and I retract my hands before I cause her anymore pain. I completely forgot about her back. This is not good. This is what she does to me. I need to stop this.

"Sorry," I whisper against her mouth. She deepens the kiss, moaning in response.

I squeeze her hips when she starts grinding on me. This is not good. I have had trouble keeping my member down for the whole time she was here and now what? Now I have no control over it. "Tris," she moans into my mouth when my erect manhood presses into her through all the fabrics between us. I grow larger and larger until finally, I stop her rocking and break the kiss.

That wasn't so bad.

"Peter," she moans, pecking my lips repeatedly. I peck hers back, of course. But then jerk my head away.

"Stop," I say, avoiding her eyes for a second. I do not want to glance into her cold eyes. I know they are cold. What else could they be? I just rejected her.

To my relief, she looks down and I regain my control. I brush my thumb under her wound for a moment. The plaster has become slightly pink. She must be bleeding.

"I am not touching you until you are fully healed," I clear my throat, hoping she would get the message. She cannot get mad at me for this. Her eyes glance up and meet mine. I see that her pupils are dilated, "You are making this kind of hard. Literally."

To my relief, she smirks and leans in again.

"What if I'm impatient?" she asks.

That is when I hear the lightning strike my heart. Tris? Impatient? Impatient to get it on with me?

Well, damn.

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A birdsong fades in just as I wake up. The heat of another body sticks to my skin. It has been a very hot night; probably a heatwave or something. I had to take my shirt off before bed, and obviously Tris shared it with me. Since that kiss I felt the atmosphere becoming less and less tense and more and more heavy with lust. If it weren't for her serious injuries, I would have fucked her right there and then. Unfortunately, I will have to wait.

I turn my head to the side and see her head resting on my shoulder. No wonder I am nearly sweating. Hesitantly, I scoot over to the other side of the bed and watch her reaction. She does not wake.

Some of her hair is sticking to her forehead so I brush it away gently. Every single muscle in her face is relaxed. I wonder what she is dreaming about. My eyes move over to her back, which is covered by the shirt she is wearing. There is a heavy blanket draped around her legs. I tug it down softly. She must be boiling under there. Once the blanket is out of the way, her grey sweat pants come into view. How is she not sweating? I know I am.

Suddenly I get an idea.

I could help her with her little situation. I could subtract the clothes coating her body. Plus, I have a very convenient excuse.

Before I do this, I should put my shirt on. It would freak her out to see me exposed like that. Scrambling out of bed, I see my black shirt and slide it on before getting back to my side of the bed. Next, I straddle her torso, careful not to add too much pressure to wake the goddess beneath me. How am I going to do this? I gingerly curl my fingers around the hem of her shirt and start riding it up, leaving lots of space between her back and the fabric. She starts moving in her sleep and I use the opportunity to yank the shirt over her head as quickly as I can. Amazingly, she does not wake. What a heavy sleeper.

I glance at the side boob I am blessed enough to be presented with and smirk. How am I going to control myself?

After tossing her shirt behind me, I lean over to the night stand and grab the tub of cream. When I get the chance to look down again, I notice that most of the cuts are healed. That was quick. My fingers brush down her spine gently, feeling the ridged skin. Most of it sank back down and levelled out with the normality of how a girl's back should look like. I scoop up a dollop of white cream and generously apply it to her back. I let my hands spread out the cold heaviness.

Tris immediately moans. Her head lifts up slowly, and I know that she is awake. She raises her backside, pressing it against my member. And what do you know? It starts growing.

"Morning," she purrs. I grind my hips against her ass once, massaging her back.

"Morning," I reply, "Does it hurt?" She shakes her head.

"No, is it looking better?"

"Much better," I answer. From this angle, I see her sleepy eyes trying to get a desperate glimpse at me.

I climb off her body, feeling my manhood move around in my boxers stiffly. When I reach the dark jeans in the closet, I half expect Tris to get up too but she stays glued to the bed. I zip up my pants once they are on and watch her arms press against her sides.

"You took my shirt off," she whimpers, trying to look over her shoulder.

"How else was I going to rub your back?" I cross the room, scratching the back of my neck.

"I think you were looking for an excuse to get me naked," she says. Damn. How does she know everything? I hope she doesn't hear me gulp.

She bites the tip of her finger, a smile playing on her lips. Ah, I see what's going on here.

"You're not naked," I say, "You still have your pants," I take a seat near her hip, not peeling my eyes away from her.

"Still very exposed," she states. In defeat, I sink down to my knees on the floor and rest my chin on my folded wrists. Her eyes sparkle as they scan my face for something. The gentle grin is still on her face. I am so close to her, I can smell her breath.

"Come to work with me tonight," I say. Her face flushes. Well, I don't have any other choice, do I? I am too scared to leave her alone. What if Derek comes back? I doubt he will, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Near the fence?"

"I don't want you to get lonely," I lie. She understands what I am talking about. I can see it by the way her eyes try to avoid mine. Yet, I pretend to be oblivious, "What?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"I see it in your eyes. What's the matter?" My finger grazes along her bottom lip. I become desperate to kiss it again.

"Nobody's going to come back," her statement takes me aback. I was kind of hoping that she would change the subject. She is good at changing subjects. Better than I ever was. It makes her a very good liar. I put my hand on her good cheek.

"I know they're not," her eyes travel down to my lips. I lick them automatically. Is she thinking what I am thinking?

"No, it's not that," she clears her throat, "I just… I want you to know that I can stand up for myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let my guard down the last time. I wouldn't let it happen again if somebody attacked me."

What is she trying to say? Does she think that I see her as the weak one? That can't be it.

"I know that," I say, "You're the bravest person I've ever met. You're a survivor." I pull my hand away and start trailing my fingers down her jawline. It seems to make her shudder.

"Then why do you act like I'm in need of constant protection?" I sigh in frustration and close my eyes. This conversation is going nowhere. We could have made out five times by now. Patience is not my thing. After I open my eyes, my gaze softens.

"I want to protect you, Tris," I conclude, "I've never felt that way towards anybody before. Generally I wave it off and save my own ass. But with you it's different." There. Is that enough of honestly for her? I shut my mouth before I can continue speaking. Did I honestly just say that? Since when am I feeling so brave?

It's the truth though. Everything is different with her. Everything.

"I know you lost the only protector you had," she gulps and glances down when I say that, "And I know that you don't trust me, but none of that matters to me. I'm just happy you're here with me."

I want to know what she is thinking. My mind flashes back to the night when I saved her from that deadly room where Four was dying. Did I make a mistake by saving her? Surely not. Four pushed the responsibility of keeping Tris save onto me, and so far… I am failing miserably.

I notice the tears gathering in her eyes. It is evident that she is trying to blink them away, but they are too big.

"So we're going to your workplace?" she asks, faking a smile. There is the Tris I know.

"If you want," I reply, "It'd be more fun for both of us."

"Yeah, okay," she agrees. I lean back slightly when she closes her eyes and then find myself leaning in again. I can never stay away from her. This must be some kind of disease.

Holding my breath, I start kissing her shoulder. Her skin is warm, reminding me of the hot weather that fell upon Chicago today. Kiss after kiss, I leave the wetness to linger there, wanting her to open those eyes again. So I can let myself fall into them.

I move over to her neck, grinning when she turns onto her side. Tris grips my head and tugs it towards her face. I follow the vivid path and chuckle when my lips meet hers. Is she trying to block my view of her breasts?

I notice her pulling the sheets over her chest and mentally roll my eyes. She can't conceal that view for long. I start kissing her passionately, clacking my teeth against hears in the process. I push her all the way back so I can hover over her. This is what I want.

When I pull away, her eyes are still closed, and I take a minute to observe her face. The way her lips are parted, makes her heavy breathing hit my chin. Her eyebrows are knitted together and her eyes are tightly shut. For a moment, I pretend that I am inside her. Oh my God. The bulge in my pants starts to grow against my will. No, I definitely need this.

Her eyes flutter open to look at me.

"I want to fuck you."

Her breath hitches in her throat. Was I too forward?

"Then do it," she breathes. Ooooooh, what happened to willpower? Okay, I can do this. I just have to think of the table. The blood, her back, the gash in her face… and it's down.

"Not yet," my voice whispers, causing her to moan. Fuck. "I'll fix you some breakfast."

After that, I stand up and leave.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

It's six in the afternoon already. Al told me that I have to work later than usual because a guy in my department, called Marv, was unable to make it. That's what they tell everybody. In reality, he is probably outside the fence, hunting down the threat. It is a minor worry, but judging my Al's voice on the phone, it could become a big big problem very very fast.

I shrug on my Dauntless jacket and glance at the door where Tris is getting ready. I do hope that none of this will get out of control. I mean the people who are seeking revenge. I already have enough to deal with.

"Ready?" I call out, smirking when she appears in he corridor. By her chosen clothes, it seems evident that she is trying to wear the color of each faction. Except that I don't see any grey on her. Her blue button down is put to shame by her shining blue eyes. An inevitable smirk crosses my face when she smiles.

"Yeah," she replies. Her hair is sticking up at odd angles. When my eyes skim over it, she starts patting it down. Then we walk out of the apartment.

We drive down a dimly lit road. A road I know all too well. I have to drive on this concrete everyday to get to work. All of my journeys have been identical, but now that Tris is here I will remember this journey better.

I feel her tapping my shoulder to get attention and look over at her. I am met by a dazzling smile. It is so good to see her smiling. As I steer the wheel, I find my voice.

"Are you excited to accompany me on this delightful stakeout?" Tris giggles in response.

"I am excited. But I wouldn't call it a stakeout," she says.

With a smirk on my face, I turn back to look at the road. We are nearly here now. The lights of the fence flicker like a passing air plane. I ignore the sight and park in front of the security building. Other guards are standing around the entrance of the building, laughing their heads off. That's just great. I was hoping they wouldn't see Tris coming in with me. I swear that I will head butt one if he asks for her autograph. I glance at Tris to see her facial expression and notice that it is neutral. When we get out of the car, I grab her hand and lead her towards the crowd of men. Al isn't there.

We halt when Greg, one of my colleagues, nods his head at me. I shoot him a quick hello, hoping that would be enough to get him off my back. But all of the men stare at Tris, and then at me expectantly. Here goes nothing.

"Err, this is Tris Prior," I point towards her with my thumb. Just like that, all the eyes turn to her. Greg looks her up and down, mentally undressing her. It makes me want to hurl.

"Tris Prior? As in Beatrice Prior?"

"Yeah, that's me," she answers. Everyone exchanges quick glances before blurting out random questions. At one point, Jack, my other colleague, reaches out and grabs her hand, kissing it. I clench my fists.

"It's an honor Miss Prior,"

"Y'know it sounds weird when you start repeating her name," I interrupt, hearing the crowd chuckle. They have no idea how pissed off I am about the hand kissing incident. Jack has been one of my buddies for a while now. Let's face it, even if a cat kissed Tris' hand, I would still be jealous.

"Sorry, it's not everyday you get to meet the savior of the city," he purrs, winking at her. I don't think Tris noticed because her head was cast down.

"I'm not a savio-"

"Are you here to inspect our workplace?" Another voice pipes up.

"No, I'm just-"

This time I interrupt her: "Actually, she's here with me. Keeping me company," I state, wrapping an arm around her waist. The action is followed by a lonely wolf-whistle and a chuckle from the crowd. I shoot Jack a look to prove my territory and he raises one hand in defence, stepping aside. That's better.

"Go on in," Greg says. I take my badge off him and lead Tris into the building. The laughter continues behind us as I pull her closer to me, squeezing her hip. What a difference a day makes. Just yesterday I wouldn't have been able to hold her like this. Or I would have. Forcefully.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Tris mumbles. I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks as I start looking rather sheepish.

"It's fine. They've just never seen a celebrity before," I say, shrugging off the encounter. Why the hell am I feeling embarrassed? I notice her scowling at the ground as we walk and pull her closer. The last thing I need is for her to feel uncomfortable here.

We reach the door of the control room and I open it for her. "Make yourself comfortable," I say as a welcome. Her face relaxes slightly when she sees the computers plastered to the wall. It's like she was expecting to see something bad. What does she think I do here? I shut the door behind us and smirk when she turns back to look at me. Soon enough, she finds her own smile. "Basically, we need to look out for suspicious behavior." I gesture to the computers.

My eyes follow hers. They are glued to the screen which shows the entrance of the building. Greg and Jack and the others are still there. She looks back at me when I start talking.

"It's a very important job. I must ensure that nobody stops the process of demolition. We deal with a lot of lunatics." Tris looks back at the screens, acting as if she has never seen one before. I roll my eyes and place my hands on her shoulders when she sits on a chair. A slight spark ignites inside me when her cold hands slide to rest above mine.

"Here," she stands up suddenly. My eyebrows knit together when she stays standing and take that as I sign that she has offered me her seat. Well, if she insists... I sit down slowly, casting her a look. The missing puzzle falls into place when she sinks into my lap and presses her back against my chest. In return, I wrap my arms around her, resting them on her stomach. I have to keep a pretty tight grip otherwise she would slide right off my lap.

We stay like this in silence, watching the cameras in front of our faces. The guys have gone back into the building. I watched them scatter into different directions, as they all have their assigned work placements.

I flex one of my hands before resting it above Tris' chest. My fingertips dance over her tattoo. Even though I cannot see it from this angle, I can still imagine the three black ravens. She doesn't stop me. So I continue... until my fingers get under her shirt... skim over her bra strap... make their way to the first cup...

I shift in my seat when I feel myself getting harder. Why is she not stopping me?

I get my answer when her head droops to the side. Raising an eyebrow, I take my hand back and shake her shoulder gently. She doesn't move. She's asleep.

Well, that explains a lot. With a sigh, I lean back against the back of the chair. It doesn't surprise me that she is tired. She is still getting over that awful break-up. My mind flutters back to Fiona's face. I wonder how she is. I doubt she ever thinks about me. That's okay. When she gets back from her "job" I will be the first to break up the relationship. The look on her face will be priceless when she finds out about me and Tris. We are not a couple, sure, but we made out. That has to count for something.

Suddenly, I hear Tris mumbling something under her breath. A smirk crosses my face. She starts choking out rapid gasps. Is she having a dirty dream?

"Peter," she moans. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. This is too good. My nose finds her soft hair and I inhale her scent, enjoying the way she starts squirming. I tighten my grip on her so that she doesn't slide off my lap.

Concern washes over me when Tris starts to whimper unpleasantly. Am I that bad in bed? Oh, good. This is just what she needs. Now she will never sleep with me in real life.

Her whimpering becomes more intense, and that is when I realize that she must be having a nightmare.

"Tris," I breathe against her ear, in hope of waking her up. When I put a hand on her stomach, she jumps up, looking around in fear, "Tris, hey," I utter.

Her head snaps around to look at me. When her eyes meet mine, they soften and so does her body. I feel it. She turns to look at the wall clock near the monitors. Poor baby. Reluctantly, I lean in and press my lips against her shoulder. She gazes down at me again when I pull away. I let my lips linger on her skin.

"I tried to wake you. You looked like you were having a nightmare," I say, hoping to bring some reality back into her.

"I'm okay," she sighs. It is then that I realize something. She said my name. In her nightmare. She said my name.

My body deflates when she presses her face against my chest. My cheeks start burning. My lungs start screaming for air. I hold onto my breath, trying to understand the situation. Trying to figure out what she could have been dreaming about.

I wrap my right arm all around her body to squeeze her tightly. She catches her breath. And I pick mine up again. God, this is the worst. I need to ease the tension. I'm not sure if she can feel it yet.

"Why was six afraid of seven?" I ask. She shrugs under my arm, "Because seven eight nine."

I don't know what it is, but I start laughing. It builds up deep inside me and escapes silently though my mouth. Maybe this is my body's reaction to awkward moments. How did I not notice this before? My only option is to laugh. If I started to over-think her dream, I would slowly become more and more paranoid.

I hear her let out a giggle as she shakes her head, "That was terrible," she says. Thank you for the compliment. It was actually a good joke. I slap her hip as my laughter starts to die down and look into her eyes. They are alive again. No longer afraid. No longer hesitant. I find the courage to kiss her then.

"You loved it," I whisper, before pressing my lips against hers. She moves them against mine gingerly, resting a hand on my shoulder. At one point I start to feel her bottom lip trembling. Is that just my imagination? I cannot let her be afraid of me. It would be tragic. My mission is to get her onto my side, after all.

I pry her mouth open with my tongue and she accepts it willingly. We carefully swap positions on the chair, and in a matter of time we start making out again. Her lips taste so familiar. They bring me home. They make me happy again. Her breath tickles my cheek as she sighs through her nose. How could I have ever lived without this?

My lips attack the sensitive spot on her neck, inevitably making her whimper under me. I remember the injuries on her back and lift her up slightly, sliding my hand underneath her shirt. I feel the plaster on her cheek graze against my neck as she leans forward slightly.

"Peter," she whispers. I smirk against her skin as my lips make a trail of wet kisses all the way to her chest.

"I know," I moan. All of a sudden, her hands shove at my chest. I step back in shock, watching her eyes dart around the monitors behind me. I almost let myself fall under the impression that she wanted to stop the kiss, but when I look behind me I realize that I was wrong. The kiss had to be stopped. Because there were armoured men speed-walking down the corridors. And they did not look like friends.

"Shit." Faster than lightning, I jog towards a cupboard on the wall. I shove it open with my fist and take out the first gun I see, tucking it under my belt. A chance to prove to Tris that I am brave. I have never acted this fast before. This could be my big moment.

"You have weapons in here?" her voice whimpers behind me.

"Prepared for everything," I reply, opening the door. The light looks eerie in this corridor. It could just be me though. My heart is in my mouth.

I am taken aback when I get pushed against the wall. Tris slams the door shut, pressing her body against mine. "Are you insane?" she yells.

"What are you doing?" I glare at her, hoping she would get the message that this is a very dangerous situation we are in. What the hell is she thinking? She takes out the gun from under my belt and shoves it into my hands.

"You said you have to be prepared for everything!"

Oh.

 **What do you think so far? :) I have to write more chapters now because these are the ones I have written beforehand. It is extremely time consuming to keep glancing back at New Beginnings and appreciating the mood which was set, but hopefully I can learn how to write faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

The cupboard under the table takes me a while to open. When I manage to wedge it open with a pen, I retrieve two walkie-talkies with long antennas on the ends. I know exactly what I am thinking. And deep down my plan seems like a brilliant one. I just have to convince Tris.

The anomalies that were on the screen a moment ago are not there anymore. It makes me shudder. It's like preparing to kill a spider and turning around to discover that it is already gone.

I turn back to Tris, noticing how hard she is gripping the gun I gave her. Her knuckles turn white. So much concentration is going into holding the weapon that she barely flinches when I nudge her shoulder.

"Hey," my voice fills the room, "Don't drift off like that." She looks up at me with her far-from-innocent eyes and nods.

"I'm sorry," she says in a tone that gives me the impression that this was her first time being miles away. I stroke her good cheek with my thumb before kissing her briefly.

"Stay here and watch the screens," I shove a radio into her free hand and watch as she smacks her confused face on. Here it comes.

"No, I'm coming with you," she disagrees.

"No, you're not. It's safer here," I state. Before she opens her mouth to say anything else, I continue, "I want you to tell me where they are heading. Press this button," I point out a large button on the side of the device, "and talk to me. Just stay in the room."

"Where are you going?" she asks, the gun shaking in her hand.

"This is my job," I offer as an explanation, hoping that it will make her feel as if this isn't the first time an abduction has happened, "just please don't walk out of that door." Before leaving, my lips meet hers for a second too long. I am convinced that she did not see me smiling because after I kissed her, she stood staring at the objects in her hands.

The door to the control room closes with a metal thud, echoing along the corridors. I have to take a deep breath before I begin walking. An eerie silence overtakes the atmosphere. Immediately, memories from the war come flooding in. I know that silence all too well. In seconds, I will hear gunshots. That raucous noise will make me drop my weapon, leaving me defenceless.

In panic, I press the button on my walkie-talkie and hold it up to my mouth, "Tris!"

A second later, she replies.

"Peter?"

"Tris, tell me what you see!" I shout as quietly as I can. That is when somebody shoots. I leap a foot into the air and slam myself against the nearest wall, looking from left to right, hoping that nobody appears at the end of the corridor. Where are my friends? Where is Jack? And Greg?

Did somebody actually get shot?

My radio bleeps before the sound of Tris' voice comes through. She sounds more alarmed than me.

"Two men, heading to the control room." Shit. That is where we are.

I see a janitor's closet at the end of the corridor and run towards it. Thankfully, it is open when I push through. I close it behind me quietly and peep through the bars on the door. This is a better plan, right? If I see anybody near the control room, I can just shoot them. The advantage is that they won't be able to see me.

"Peter!" Tris yells from the other line. I curse under my breath when my heart skips a beat and take a second before replying.

"Where are they?" I lower my voice, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of any movement in the corridor.

The whirling of a boiler behind me goes silent.

And the lights go out.

I have never realised how loud my surroundings actually were until olfactory senses were cut away.

I hold my breath as I lean against the door, closing my eyes. There are muffled voices behind the brick wall. Two voices…. No, three voices. One of them is feminine. The other two are as deep as you would expect a body builder to have. The voices argue amongst themselves. And then I register the stomping of feet.

Are they the rebels? Are those people who Al was talking about? My head spins as I try to make sense of it all. Al said something about them posing a threat to the workers. Because we have all been the saviours in the war. Especially Tris.

Oh, God…

I grip the gun tighter, wincing when the end of the trigger digs into my finger. I can't let anything bad happen to her right now. She has already been through so much. It was a mistake bringing her here. This is all my fault.

My heart leaps out of my chest when I remember my walkie-talkie. I look down at the device in my hand and curse when it stops flashing a red light. It died.

How did they manage to kill the power in the device if it runs on batteries? It would be possible if one of the lunatics sabotaged the walkie-talkies. But that's impossible. No rebels ever visited these grounds. **[A/N: Enter Nick. ;)]**

I hear a gunshot.

The penetrating sound runs through all of my muscles until they contract and release. I drop my walkie-talkie. Nobody was shot though. It is easy to tell because I heard the bullet hit something metal. This building is made of metal.

I back away into the dark side of the room. It is curious that my heart has not burst through my chest yet. I have never panicked so much in my life. Somebody could die today. I could die. Tris…

Before clicking a bullet into place, a man's yell erupts from the abyss.

"She's here! Tris Prior is here!" Heat covers my face and shoulders in a split second.

They have found her.

What happens next nearly knocks me off my feet: Another gunshot. And then silence.

Have they actually…? Is Tris…? I cover my face with one hand as all the courage I had leaves my body like the air out of a deflated balloon.

No, this can't be right. Tris is too strong. If anything, she is the one who shot the man, not visa versa.

A quiet prayer leaves my mouth as I tilt my head up to the ceiling. Automatically, my ears become ten times more enhanced as I try to hear any voices. Any banging… gunshots… anything.

What I get instead is the rattling of door handles spreading down the corridor. Somebody is desperate to get into a room. What room though? The control room is already open, so that is out of the question. The rest of the doors are locked. Greg was in charge of locking up all of the rooms. I can't be sure if any of them are in the same status at the moment.

Suddenly, a tiny figure bursts into the room, slamming the door behind them. I cannot see the face. I stare at the back of the person's head until I recognize it. The flashlight installed into my belt gives me a clear view of the blonde hair. Relief flushes over me.

Tris.

She pants heavier than I thought possible. Maybe that is why she is not noticing the flashlight. I am about to call out her name but notice a gun in one of her hands. Better not make a startled woman even more startled, or she will definitely shoot.

Slowly, I emerge from the darkness and place my hand on her mouth, gripping her armed hand at the same time. As expected, she starts jerking away from me. A scream escapes her lips, making my hand tighter to muffle the sound. I press her against my chest and lower my mouth to her ear.

"Shh, Tris. It's me," I whisper. She practically collapses into my arms as her body relaxes. I let go of her, staring into her eyes when she turns around.

I probably look like a complete idiot. I am supposed to be protecting her. Being brave. Instead, I fear of my true emotions showing. I furrow my eyebrows to add an angrier expression to my face. I have a right to at least act angry. She left the room. And I told her not to.

Her eyes wash away my true traces of rage though. They burn with bravery. Her hands are shaking. But her eyes are as steady as a professional hitman's might be. The gash in her cheek just makes her seem more badass. So does the blood on her shirt. It isn't hers.

I have to take a few steps back when she throws her arms around my neck. She is so strong. I return her hug, sheepishly rubbing her back. She gasps quietly as I kiss the top of her head. Soon enough, that gasp becomes a series of gasps and then she is hyperventilating against my chest.

The thudding of boots outside the room stills my hand for a second, but when I am sure that the culprits have ran past, I resume the slow circles on her back.

"Tris," I whisper quietly, "We need to go now."

"Who are they?" she asks, her eyes glistening in the darkness. What do I tell her now? I know that people are actively seeking us out. But how do I say that? How do I phrase it so that she does not freak out?

"They are looking for you," I whisper reluctantly, "We will talk about this later. Right now we need to go," I push her away gently, exhaling some air when she complies, "Cover me."

Here goes nothing.

We dart out of the room together, my eyes following the light provided by the flashlight tucked into my belt.

We both escape the eventful corridor when I make a sharp turn. From the point where I am standing, I see a masked individual aiming his gun at me. I do the same.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Shoot.

The loud bang creates a ringing in my ears. Tris presses her back against mine as she shoots behind me. The ringing increases. But I still manage to head the thud of a body.

I don't notice how much my hands are shaking until the ringing stops and Tris' rasping breaths bring me back to reality. I have to leave her for a moment to bring my thoughts together. Something hits my leg and I nearly shoot it. Just in time, I realize that it is a body.

I have not killed anybody in a while. The dreadful feeling that comes after a murder surfaces on my chest, eating a hole through it.

This is no time to be vulnerable. The only option is to be brave.

"I think we're done," I call out, hiding the shakiness in my voice, "Are you alright?" One look at Tris and I am myself again. She looks so sure in herself.

She nods and I smile, leaning in to rub her arm. It is as if her energy is passed onto me. The spark ignites inside of her and makes its way up my arm, along my shoulders and stops at my chest. The hole that was there seals shut, allowing me to breathe again.

Suddenly, the pounding of heavy boots echoes along the corridor. Tris is quick to react and holds her gun in the direction, which happens to be behind me. I copy her, holding my finger in front of the trigger.

Of all people, Jack appears. Even in the dark, I can tell that his brilliant hair is sticking up on one side of his head. We lower our guns.

"You two okay?" he asks. I open my mouth to answer, "Look out!" And then the shooting begins.

My reflexes are fast. I turn back around and grab Tris by her shoulders, slamming her against the nearest wall. The impact causes her to groan but nevertheless, she follows my lead and makes herself as small as possible as I shield her body. The gunshots stop about a second later.

Am I dead?

I open my eyes, not registering that I have been keeping them squeezed shut throughout the whole scenario.

Tris avoids my gaze, darting her eyes from one wall to another as if she is watching an exciting football game. I catch a hint of guilt in her look and shrug it off.

When I turn around, it is still dark. However, the bodies on the floor are unmissable.

Jack lies in his puddle of blood, one hand on his stomach. I refuse to face the reality at first. He cannot be dead. I whip my head back around to search for the terrorist. When I see him lying dead in the corner, some panic leaves me. I turn back around and walk up to Jack's body.

His eyes are dead. All hope leaves me in an instant.

"Jack," I mutter, putting my hands on his shoulders, "C'mon buddy." The wit and happiness and life has been drained from his face. Jack is no more.

Behind me Tris whimpers quietly. I don't need to see her face to know what expression it holds. It is not her fault. She is not to blame for any of this. But then who is?

I barely notice the lights flash back on. My eyes adjust for a second, concentrating on the dark red seeping through Jack's wound. I close his eyes gently, trying not to wake him up.

A small hand presses into my shoulder. I know it is Tris. But how can it be? Her touch barely shakes me. The spark is gone.

I stand slowly, clearing my throat. By the looks of it, something it stirring Tris' soul. She tries to make eye contact with me by placing her hands on my chest. Thankfully, the running footsteps avert her attention. I couldn't look into her eyes. She would notice something. How could I possibly give her that cold look knowing what she has been through?

I need to get a grip. Everyone dies. It is just a death.

My colleagues appear at my side, well, at Jack's side. I step away from the gathering circle, running a hand through my hair. There is only one person I know who truly understands what it is like to lose everything. To lose a friend.

I take my chances and glance at Tris. Greg has an arm around her, nodding along to his own speech as she listens. But she doesn't really listen, no. Her eyes are fixed on Jack's body. Her bottom lip is captured with her teeth. And she is hugging her tiny frame.

"Leave her," I find myself saying, "I need to take you home."

"Are you coming with me?" she questions steadily. I nod for an answer before extending my arms out towards her. She walks into them, wrapping herself around my torso.

After a moment passes, I pull back. Am I being ridiculous for feeling that this is partly her fault?

SHSHSHSHSHSH

We walk through my front door fifteen minutes later. The car drive was fast. Nobody spoke. Nobody needed to. I noticed that Tris looked deep in thought most of the time. Did Greg tell her something? If he did, it was the truth and the truth only. And the truth is not good. Not this time.

She probably knows about the rebels now. How they are trying to execute the war heroes. On the bright side, Greg telling her saves a long chat with me. I was not looking forward to that conversation. Anybody could imagine how it would have gone down.

"There will always be people like this, Tris," I say behind her, "Nobody will ever be safe no matter what we do," I am not yet sure why I am trying to make her feel better. Surely, it should be the other way around. It is I who lost a friend today.

"That is why I'm so scared," she gives me a sad look when she turns around. The blood on her shirt is still there, hanging like a medal. "They will come after you, Peter. Why can't you just hate me like you did?" She wants me to hate her? I swallow hard before replying.

"I never hated you," I answer, keeping to my word that I love her. She puts her hands over her face in frustration. I know where this is going. Oh, boy. I take her into my arms and stare intently at her, "Don't. I am not leaving you. Don't even try to persuade me," she buries her face in my neck, not allowing me to see her.

"I just want you to realise by yourself that you will be better off-"

"I said stop," I push her away gently in order to cup her face in my hands. If she thinks she is getting away from what I have been searching for, she is wrong. "I am not leaving you. I'm not going to-,"

"People have died because of me! I am actually willing to let you go for you to be safe! Why are you not letting me?!" she pushes me away. She has a point. I can be safe if I leave her. She is a magnet for death. I have lots of experience in that area.

"Because you are too important!" I yell back, letting the words control me again.

"I am going to shower," she says.

So much for a talk.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

This is not going to work. I have been so naïve for the past few days. When will I get this into my head? Tris is not the girl for me. We are different people. On top of that, she gets me into a lot of dangerous situations… and I get her into some reckless ones as well. But I can't seem to stop loving her.

I was practically rubbing my hands together when Four asked me to drag Tris' grieving body away from his dying form. I knew that this was it. She would lose him. She would have nobody left.

I believed that I could be the one to be there for her. Maybe if I showed her my caring side, she would forgive me for all the things I've done and love me back. Pfft. No such luck.

Nothing is ever easy when it comes to Tris.

What are we then? Enemies that kiss our problems away?

So, I found myself in the kitchen when Tris went to the bathroom to shower. The wine bottle screamed at me from the shelf. I helped it down gracefully, careful not to squeeze the slender bottle too hard. I am not sure what I am planning on doing. Getting her drunk so that she tells me everything I already know? I don't know. I can only try.

When I walk back to the bedroom, Tris is already in bed. Her eyes are wild when she spots me. She took off the plaster off her cheek, revealing a pink scar beneath it. Her hair is still damp and hangs over her ears like a bloodhound's.

When she sees the bottle in my hand, she covers her face and starts laughing. I take that as an opportunity to see what she is wearing. And I wish I hadn't. It is a man's shirt. Too big for her body. Too big to be mine. Too Dauntless to be Derek's.

Four.

"Surprise," I manage, keeping the poison in my mouth. Should I start wearing my girlfriend's clothes then? If she is trying to make me jealous, it is working.

I sit next to her on the bed and place the bottle on her lap. Four's shirt ends just above her knees. She looks like a little girl wearing her father's clothes. And the fact that she is laughing adds more innocence to her being.

I laugh too. Not because I am amused. But because it's better than starting an argument. I laugh because our relationship is ridiculous. I laugh because Four ended up death and I ended up looking after Tris. I laugh because the city's saviour got kicked out of her apartment and I laugh because nobody in this life loves her except from me.

I think we laugh for a good fifteen minutes. Until I finally manage to cork her mouth with the bottle. She drinks it steadily, not spilling a drop from her up-turned corner of her mouth. When she hands me the bottle, I take a sip, pretending to have gone for a few gulps.

After the bottle is drained, she rolls onto my chest. I hold onto her hips while she tugs at the corners of my shirt, a drunk smile on her lips.

Soon enough, I cannot take it any more. I ask the question.

"Is that Four's shirt?" She nods enthusiastically. Definitely drunk. "Are you still in love with him?"

If it wasn't for her intoxicated state, she would have undeniably picked up on the jealousy in my voice.

"Mmm, I don't know," she replies, patting my abdomen playfully. I begin to feel pissed off. I wish she would take my questions more seriously. The alcohol wasn't such a good idea after all.

"He asked me to look after you," I admit brazenly. This catches her attention. Her big eyes look up at me, narrowing slightly.

"What?" she whispers.

"It's true," I shrug nonchalantly. Finally a decent reaction. The smile has been smacked off her face, "Before he died, he made me promise. I was confused by why he would trust me to look after you. You. I could have just taken off."

Tris stares at me blankly, evidently not knowing how to react. Don't blame her. I stare back, softening my gaze a little.

"We both knew that you wouldn't just leave him there. So I dragged you out of that room. While the death serum was activated."

Her hands begin to shake slightly and I grab hold of them. I don't know whether this is rage or deep sorrow, but the emotion is powerful. Her eyes drift away from my face and land on the bed sheets, as if she is recalling a powerful memory. My fingers find their way into her hair, stroking and tugging softly.

She continues to stare past me, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Holy shit. I didn't want to make her cry.

I reach over slowly and start brushing at her wet face. She jerks back, obviously hurt by my touch. But her eyes find mine in the end.

"Why did you do it? Saved my life, knowing that you could have been killed?" Her voice is too quiet for the situation. She is not yet broken, but the hurt on her face is immense.

I open my mouth and close it again, re-thinking my reply. It doesn't matter any more. Whatever I say will not change the way she feels about me. But I need to get it out.

"Because I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Being a bit lazy with this one :P**

 **This chapter is included in the original story but if some of you forgot what happens, you can scan over it quickly.**

 **No surprises here.**

So last night went really well. I finally got the chance to tell Tris I love her. I feel better now even through there is a big chance she won't remember it. When you're feeling sceptical, you have to bring out the wine.

I run my hand down her face one last time before getting out of the bed. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. Though looks can be deceiving, she is probably having another nightmare. I heard her say my name in her sleep back at the security building. The last thing I want is for her to be afraid of me. No matter if it is in her dreams or in real life.

I know exactly when I started having those feelings towards Tris. It started right from the beginning. I did not feel guilty trying to hurt her during initiation. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am slightly unstable, but I am convinced it was just jealously. I was jealous of how a Stiff could outsmart everyone. I was jealous of how she was stronger than me. Not physically, but mentally. She never gave up. She was a true Dauntless. That is why I fell in love with her.

I should have told her about the rebels of the city. Since Chicago was freed from the experiment, some people started to rebel: those who are devoted to the factions system. We thought that when we started to take the fence down, they would deal with the fact that the factions would never return again but that wasn't the case. Those people gathered a group, which mostly consisted of Erudite and Dauntless. A deadly combination. From what people have assumed, their mission is to stop the demolition of the fence first. Their next move would be to assassinate Tris Prior along with the people who aided her.

I put my shirt on and run a hand through my hair. We spent the rest of the night making out, so no complaints there. I was thinking about going all the way with her but I couldn't. Not when she was drunk. Instead, I let her discard my shirt. She fell asleep on me just when it started to get hot.

I smile when she groans in her sleep and turns over. Those sounds don't suggest a nightmare. I lean down next to her and run my thumb along her scarred cheek. Her eyes flutter open before she smiles at me. They are puffy and red from the crying last night. I remember the trickle of tears down my face as we kissed.

"Hey," I start, kissing her exposed wrist. She grins at me before placing a hand on her forehead.

"Hangover," she whispers. I kiss her lips before I can stop myself.

"I'll give you some water," I state, standing up to walk into the kitchen. I hear her sitting up when I leave the room and when I come back with the glass of water and Chaser, she stands near the window, looking out.

I watch her consume the pill and wash it down with water. Her gaze is vacant, like she is not in the room with me. I touch her to bring her back and she smiles, putting down the glass of water.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asks. I give her a curious look before she continues, "I'm not safe here, I am not safe at your workplace… sooner or later they are going to hunt me down. You are going to get hurt."

I suppress a sigh to hide my frustration and wrap my arms around her. "We talked about this,"

"Yeah, I know," she says, "But let's be realistic," I kiss her forehead when she looks up at me.

"We'll figure this out, I promise," I say. Deep down I know that I will never convince her. The girl is as stubborn as a mule.

Tris fakes a smile and kisses the corner of my lips.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

That afternoon I called in sick, so I didn't have to deal with the dead bodies around my office and leave Tris behind at my apartment. She started yelling at me, saying that I can't just skip work forever because of her but I got my way in the end. She still glares at me from time to time, but I shrug it off.

I am sat on the couch with Tris sprawled across my lap, watching yet another film. She seems to take an interest in movies. More interest than I ever did. I watch as a crease appears between her eyebrows. Her eyes are glued to the screen. I can't help but smirk at how seriously she takes those films. It's like she is actually in that place, trying to solve the conflict herself.

I run a hand down her thigh to evict a reaction from her, but she squeezes her legs together, trapping my hand. I almost laugh. It's a wonder that she didn't notice what I was about to do.

I take a deep breath before leaning down to kiss her temple. She doesn't tear her eyes off the screen, but leans into me to accept the gesture. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"I'm not mad at you," she says, glancing up at me for a second.

"Then kiss me," I challenge. She rolls her beautiful eyes at me before leaning up and pecking my lips. I spank her behind playfully and she gasps. "That wasn't a kiss."

I grab the remote and press the pause button, noticing how she sits up on my lap. "You weren't really enthusiastic about it," I say, grinning widely at her. Tris being Tris takes it the wrong way and slaps my arm. I raise my eyebrows at her, "What was that for?"

"You're being an idiot, Peter," she says. In contradiction, she straddles my lap and I run my hands around her body slowly.

"I just want you to kiss me," I whine. Even though she doesn't show it, I see in her eyes that she is amused.

"You want me to kiss you?" Before she has time to say anything else, I lean up and plant a kiss on her cheek. She giggles quietly. Success.

As soon as her shield is broken, I continue the trail of kisses down her neck, watching how she extends it for better access. My lustful inner self takes over and I start sucking on her collarbone, near her tattoo. Her hand grips my hair as I nibble at the skin gently.

"Peter," she sighs. I relax my muscles in response, hoping that she would feel how comfortable I am like this. My hands squeeze her butt tightly, pushing her closer to me. The pressure of her rubbing against my manhood is too much to take, and suddenly I feel myself growing.

I groan against her skin, letting her know how turned on I am. How have we not done this before? I was such an ass during initiation that I took all of my chances of being with her like this along with my ruthless personality. My guess is that she is not a virgin. Definitely not a virgin. A guy can only be with her for a certain amount of time before he starts getting urges. My urges started a week after I met her. She is irresistible.

I kiss her back loudly when her lips attack mine. She wastes no time with my shirt, and momentarily it is on the floor. Air escapes my lungs when she pushes me against the back of the couch and runs her petite hands over my abs. I glance up to see that she is chewing on her lip. Her bottom lip loses all of its colour, but I reach up and tug it away from her teeth, bringing the red back into it.

"You're so hot," I whisper. Tris seems to blush slightly and focuses her gaze back on my abs. I smirk as I watch her expression. One of her hands rests on my chest, where the heart would be. I stare at her in order to understand what she is trying to say, but her eyes are vacant. "Tris, talk to me."

"What?" she asks. I am confused by her response but then she continues, "It's been a long time."

I let my hand linger at the bottom of her shirt as she straightens her back. "Take your time," my voice is more playful than I intended it to be. She lets out a soft chuckle before leaning closer to me and kissing my lips once.

"I need to use the bathroom," she whispers, her lips brushing past mine. I take that as a clear sign. This is what girls do, right? Run to the bathroom to shave their legs before jumping into bed with men?

"Okay…" I whisper back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of course I had to update today again. Do you really think I would leave you hanging with the shitty chapter before? ;)**

After Tris locks the door behind her, I make my way to the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. The moment has finally come. I will get to fuck her.

Not to sound like a creep or anything, but this will be the highlight of my week. I know I love her. I love her too much. And when we will collide together I will truly prove it to her. She needs to know how I feel. That is, if she doesn't believe me yet. I doubt she does.

There is clattering coming from the bathroom. I am convinced that she broke something. My grin broadens. Do I make her this nervous? Nah. She must have been terrified when this happened with Four. He is intimidating as hell.

I open the cupboard above the stove and take out a bottle of wine with two glasses. We have been drinking a lot lately. I don't think it's intended to make us feel better about ourselves. We just want to forget certain stuff. And try to relax. The wine has a good impact on Tris. She becomes more soft and open-minded. That is how I want her to feel in the next hour or so.

I put the bottle on top of the counter and glance down at my shirtless body. I should probably get dressed again. I don't want to scare her off, knowing her particular fear.

I retrieve my shirt from the living room floor quickly before jogging back to the kitchen. Tris still hasn't come back from the bathroom. What is taking her so long?

After throwing my shirt on, I fill my glass with the red liquid. That is when the bathroom door clicks again.

This is it.

I pour myself a glass of wine before her little footsteps jerk me to attention. When I look up, her silhouette shadows the door frame. That's cute. She must be shy.

I lift the hand with the bottle in it and wave gently.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask, waiting for her reply. It comes eventually. In the darkness I see her nodding.

Grabbing the two glasses, I make my way towards her, holding out the two options and letting her choose. I can barely see the scar on her cheek. Did she cover it with make-up?

Tris drinks half of her glass, speeding ahead of me. I take a few sips. The alcohol enters my bloodstream, making me more confident and tranquil.

I can't help but smile when she pulls her glass away from her lips and flashes her teeth.

"It's a good wine," she states. I cast my eyes down her body and stop drinking when something starts growing in my pants. Immediately, I take her glass away and put it on the counter along with mine, nodding all the way through.

For some reason I want to slow this down. It would be pointless to quick about it. I want to savour her body, and let her do the same to mine. I tried doing that with Fiona once, but obviously that bitch was all in for the dick. No romance.

Tris grips the hem of her tank top and leans against the wall uneasily. I watch her. As she breathes, her chest heaves up and down rapidly, informing me of her nervous feelings towards this. I glance down. Her baggy grey sweats make her look even hotter when she does that.

I mentally kick myself. She is obviously not comfortable.

Her eyes jump up into mine, staring at me like I am a predator.

"Are you okay?" I ask, genuinely concerned. I step closer to her, stroking her wrists gently. At this moment she reminds me of a butterfly. So beautiful. And so fragile. I barely touch her skin, in fear of her breaking apart in my hands. She closes her eyes for more than a second, feeling my touch, "You look like I'm about to murder you."

A laugh escapes from deep within her. A meaningless laugh. It was forces. It wasn't necessary.

To my surprise she steps closer and wraps her arms around my torso. Her wings become stronger and I am no longer afraid of holding her tighter, "Please don't." I kiss the top of her head, noticing that her hair smells like rich shampoo.

Tension starts building up in my stomach. Something flows lower down, heating up in between my legs. It takes me a moment to realize that it isn't an orgasm. I have to pee.

"Now I have to go to the bathroom," I say, pulling away slightly, "I have to pee."

Something like amusement flashes over her face. I step away and walk towards where the toilet is. That's good. It gives me more time to prepare. Not that I need to prepare or anything. I could have taken her right there and then.

I close the door behind me and unzip my pants, taking out my erection. Great. How do I do this?

After trying to pat it back down and filling my head with all sorts of un-sexy things, I finally lose it and pee before it comes back up. I flush the toilet and wash my hands with bubbly water, taking a look into the mirror before walking back out.

My first thought is to glance into the kitchen. She is not there. Of course she isn't there. She obviously couldn't wait any longer and probably went straight to the bedroom. **[A/N: I apologize for the last two paragraphs xD]**

I walk to where the light is turned on and smirk when I see her downing the bottle on the bed. If there is anything sexier than a nervous girl before sex, it's a nervous girl drinking before sex.

However, I furrow my eyebrows when she doesn't stop gulping and shake my head. I want her to remember this, after all.

"Easy on the drink," I call out, coming closer to her. She stops automatically, holding the bottle at an arm's distance, as if she wants me to confiscate it from her. I do. Then I sit behind her on the bed.

The wine bottle sits on the night stand, watching us.

I kiss the hot spot on the back of her neck, feeling her smile travelling through her body and reaching me by a shudder. I let my hands roam freely around her body, noticing small curves around her hips, breasts and thighs. The curves I haven't noticed before.

"Peter…" she sighs.

She begins to relax, leaning into me. I take my chances and start kissing down her shoulder, burning each and every kiss into her skin. One of my hands wiggles underneath her tank top, discovering hot skin on her ribcage. I think she twitches a bit. I hope my hands are not too cold.

Her hand covers mine and squeezes, informing me that I am doing something right. I tap her chin with my finger to turn her face towards me. And we kiss. Sealing our love in the connection. Our tongues eventually meet, thrusting against each other in a battle. I remember how hot she looked when she bit her lip. How hot Fiona looked when she bit her lip. So I bite it. Tris gasps in pleasure.

I nearly groan from pure shock when she jumps onto me and straddles my body. I let my guard down and now she is on top of me.

Our mouths don't disconnect for a second. Tris pushes her tongue against mine like she is pushing the urge to fuck me. Like she can no longer hide the fact that all she ever needed to feel safe and secure was to be with me. Be on top of me. Try to control me. Try to regain her power as the girl who saved the city.

I let her be in control, of course. I want her to know that she is strong and independent. I grip her ass with both of my hands and push her hips down to meet mine. They clash together, but the superior force is coming from Tris. Even though I was the one who made us collide.

She starts grinding my hips after several nudges from me. And my bulge starts to rise again. A low growl echoes at the back of my throat when friction becomes evident. Her lips vibrate against mine. I didn't even realize that she was moaning. It was as if the contact we are sharing has muffled my ears.

I groan, pulling away from her mouth.

"Tris," I manage a whisper, gasping when she continues grinding against me, "You are loving this, aren't you?"

As if in response, her forehead becomes moist and she starts panting. I notice that her eyes have changed colour. They are so much darker. And they have become hooded. Like she is tired out already.

She stares into my eyes, blinking so slowly that it almost starts torturing me. I start imagining her sucking my dick and almost explode down there. I thrust my thumb into her mouth, holding her jaw tightly. This is what it would feel like. She coats my thumb with hot saliva, sucking so hard that her teeth begin to sink in.

Fuck, this is too much.

I yank my hand away and flip us over, completely forgetting about the unhealed scars on her back. She doesn't whimper, so I decide that no pain was felt.

My large palms find her small wrists and I pin them against the mattress. She giggles against my ear, confusing me. I look at her seriously. If she is drunk, I will not be impressed. I crash my mouth against hers, groaning when she opens it, letting me do whatever I want. I try to kiss her firmly, but she stops putting effort into the kisses. Is that a sign that I should move on?

Without any hesitation, I snatch off her sweats, tossing them across the room. She gasps at the feeling, moaning into my mouth shortly after. I lean back and grab her ankles, placing her feet on either side of the bed. She surprises me by keeping her legs open. Not a very Stiff thing to do.

I notice a dark spot expanding on her white panties and smirk. Her legs are as smooth as a baby's ass when I run my hands down them. So she did shave her legs then.

I glance back at her face as see her expression. She looks like she is concentrating on something: a crease on her forehead and a trapped lip. The atmosphere starts getting humid. I take my shirt off.

Tris hears the shirt being discarded and opens her eyes, literally checking me out. Her gaze jumps from my biceps to my abdomen and then lower down. I lean in to kiss her left knee, reminding her that she is the hottest one here.

When I graze her ankles with my hands, she arches her back. I think I could wrap my fingers around her leg and the thumb and forefinger would touch. I knew she was small, but I never knew she was this small. Has Derek been depriving her from food as well?

Tris looks shocked to see me exploring her body. I bet she didn't see that one coming. No matter how arrogant I may have introduced myself in the past, I would never in a million years neglect her. Not now that I know what I feel.

She places her hands on her bare stomach when I start pushing her tank top upwards. Inch by inch, her golden skin comes into view. I watch her stomach rise and fall quickly. I watch small dents showing themselves between her ribcage, indicating where all the bones are. When I reach something firm (I'm assuming it's her bra), she bites down on her lip. I grab her hands in mine when I start kissing her skin. She squeezes them so tightly that I almost groan.

Way too soon, I yank them away and place them on her small hips. Her tank top starts riding up as I plant kisses up her body slowly, feeling the elastic band on the hem of her clothing rubbing against my head. She pulls it off, revealing more skin.

Wasting no time, I squeeze my hand under her body and unclasp her bra, grabbing the front of it and yanking it off. Her hands hover near her chest as if she is unsure of whether she should cover herself up or not.

I answer that one for her.

My grunt releases the anger of me feeling her self-consciousness and I pin her wrists above her head again.

"You're absolutely gorgeous. Don't try to hide it."

Her eyes widen and narrow at the same time. Her cheeks blush crimson. It takes me all the willpower I have not to smirk.

I attack her chest with kisses. My hands run all over her body: from her hips up to her tummy, past her breasts, up her neck and down again. She whimpers under me like she is already breaking apart. Her hands stay beside her head, making me wonder if an imaginary person is pinning them down.

I start sucking on her breasts, feeling overwhelmed when they pop into my mouth. God, how is it possible that a woman like Tris (A.K.A small boobs, hips and ass) can turn me on this much? She looks like a fucking child.

Her moans start filling the room as I knead and suck on her breasts. She tangles her fingers in my hair roughly, causing me to graze her nipple with my teeth. A cry escapes her lips. I open my eyes to observe her body again and see her erect nipples becoming redder.

Tris casts me a glance as I start to make my way down to her lower regions. My fingers loop under the waistband of her panties and I pull them down slowly, enjoying the way she squirms uncontrollably. When the fabric is around her ankles, I yank it off, connecting my palm with the wetness on her panties.

One hand on her thigh, the other on the bed sheets, I lower my head to her vagina, capturing her clit between my lips. She almost shrieks. I don't care how strange she sounds. The only thing I know is that these sounds coming from her mouth are only allowed when she is with me. I will make sure to clear that up with her later.

I prop up on my elbows, taking a while to find a comfortable position as half of my body is hanging off the bed. Tris places her ankles on my shoulders gently as I start to find the places she wants me to touch with my tongue.

I thrust my whole face in there, biting and sucking between her sensitive folds. Her wetness coats my lips, most of it marking the skin around my mouth. Her fingers grip my hair again, pulling on it painfully.

Her voice sounds worn out when she speaks.

"Peter, don't stop," she moans. I glance up at her and see that she is watching me. Her pupils dilated. Her hair tousled. Her mouth hanging open.

By the way she starts trembling, I see that she is close to coming. I allow her to throw back her heavy head and moans loudly, but then I pull away with a smirk on my face. She glares at me. She actually glares at me. I would be more terrified if she wasn't… well… Tris.

She lowers her hips to let me crawl on top of her. I lower my glistening mouth to hers and swirl my tongue against the inside of her lips, letting her taste herself.

She tastes so good.

"You're not coming without me," I tease. To my surprise, she accepts what I said and plants a kiss on my bottom lip. With one hand I reach down to my zipper, loosening my pants momentarily and then tossing them aside. I yank my boxers down next. My cock springs free and hits Tris on her stomach, making her jump.

I am about to reach for a condom but then I feel her small hand wrap around my hand. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

One stroke. Two strokes. And I feel pre cum seeping out.

"You're so big," she whispers against my neck. I expect her to stop but she doesn't. She continues gliding her hand up and down my dick agonizingly slow. Her thumb traces my head each time, making me feel dizzy. I rest my forehead on hers for support. Her eyes focus on mine. I see specks of green amongst the blue in her iris and thrust my hips slightly.

Up close, she is even more beautiful.

We share a stare for a long time. For some reason I am unable to break away from it. Then I see the corners of her mouth twitching up. And the contagious smile of hers makes me fall in love even more.

"Okay," I whisper to myself, detaching her hand from my length. Any more movement and I would have released everything onto her stomach.

I reach forward and fish out a condom from my night stand. It doesn't take me a long time to tear it open. I slide it on carefully, watching Tris' curious face sneaking glances at my penis. She runs her hands over my chest slowly, pushing back my pecks. A smile covers her face again.

I secure the condom at the bottom of my shaft before moving my fingers towards her entrance. I hope she isn't too tight because I don't want to hurt her.

A warm small covers my face and I kiss her forehead before…

I slip my index finger into her folds and oh my God.

Her walls clench around me, accepting my finger gradually.

I decide to go for a second one, not at all expecting her to hiss from the sting.

"Don't rush," she warns. I nod to myself. I have to take this slow. There will come a time when she starts begging me to fuck her. Patience is all I need for now.

Eventually, she starts getting used to the thickness of my fingers. I stretch her out while I can, making sure that she won't feel a tiny bit of pain when it comes to penetrating her with my manhood.

Her small moans are crisp near my ear.

I scan over her face when I feel her coating my fingers in her juices. Her expression says it all. I don't have to hear what she wants before I know what she wants.

"Please," she begs, expanding around my fingers.

"What? What do you want?" I hide my smile.

"I want you," she whimpers, buckling her hips upwards. My thumb presses against her clitoris while my fingers bury deep inside her. She starts to feel helpless.

"You want me to do what?" I tease, leaning down to nibble on her ear. She groans in frustration, sending volts of pleasure down my spine.

"Peter!"

"Tell me what you want, babe," I whisper into her ear. Babe. I like that. So much that I start to smile.

"I-I want," she pants, "I want you to fuck me."

That is all I needed to hear.

I slide my fingers out of her pussy and replace them with my cock. Holy fuck. She is so tight. I want to move slowly. I want her to feel every inch of me. But instead I start pounding in and out of her, hearing her breathless gasps. Is it possible to die from pleasure? That girl needs to breathe.

I groan wildly, receiving a tight embrace from Tris. My lips never leave her collarbone. I suck and bite while I fuck her senseless.

Shit, since when is sex that good? The bed starts creaking when I grip the headboard, resting my weight on it. "Oh, God," I grunt, making sure she takes all of me in.

She releases a small laugh when I start kneading her breast, leaning down to kiss it.

Her walls start clenching around me, and I take that as a sign that she is approaching her climax.

She squeals loudly against my shoulder when I bend her leg at the knee to go deeper. She bites down on my neck. Fuck, it hurts. But the pain mixes with pleasure. I cannot complain.

Her whole body trembles as she arches her back. Her mouth opens widely to let out a scream but I muffle it by forcing my lips to hers. Finally, she comes around me. Clenching around my throbbing cock, her moans drive me insane.

"I am not even done yet," I mumble against her mouth. Tris probably doesn't hear it. She is so lost in her orgasm that nothing would be able to bring her back to earth at this point.

I want to hold on for as long as I can. I want the feeling in my lower region to continue bubbling up, but never tipping me over the edge. I want to be like this forever.

Obviously, that is not possible. The rising impulse on the tip of my dick suddenly disappears, replacing itself with a mind-blowing explosion.

"Tris," I moan, pounding into her one last time, "TRIS!"

I muffle my moans by face planting the pillow. Her body vibrates beneath me gently, and it doesn't take a genius to know that she is laughing again.

As we lay together, limbs tangled and hair all over the place, I look at her. She has rested her head above my heartbeat, not caring about the sweat that sticks her face and my chest together. My fingers trace lazy patterns around her back, feeling the tiny scabs left there.

All I know is everything has changed. It is impossible to go back to being friends or even enemies now. All I want to do is go forward. I want to be with Tris Prior for as long as I have left in this lifetime.

When she lifts her head up to look at me, her eyes agree.

Even if she doesn't realize it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. I was in Turkey :P**

"How did you wind up with that guy anyway?" The inevitable question rises in my throat. I know that Tris was treated pretty badly, and she obviously didn't love Derek… but at what cost would she have ever went out with him?

"You want me to tell you the story?" she whispers, her blue eyes becoming more animated. I can't help but touch her. My fingers skim the wrist that rests on my bare chest.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm very curious."

For a second, she just stares at me, as if I have asked her the most ridiculous question. Her eyes blink. And she begins to talk.

"Okay, um," her voice is hoarse. She clears her throat, "After I went back to Chicago, I saw that many people started acknowledging me."

"Was he a super fan?" I joke, evicting a small giggle from her. Whatever happens, I can't allow her to get emotional during this story.

"I guess," she shrugs, "Anyway, I met Derek when I went to the apartment renting bureau. He told me he would buy an apartment for me. As if to reward me on winning the war-"

I cut her off.

"He bought you an apartment?" At that moment I mentally kick myself. I sound like a jealous child. What the hell is wrong with me? She is mine now, right?

But come on, an apartment? Was that guy desperate or what?

"Yeah, but let me finish," she begins stroking my chest, as if trying to calm me down, "I thought it was a massive gesture," Obviously. "So I was like no thanks…" She pauses midway, staring into the distance. I almost follow her gaze, but she recovers just in time and averts her eyes back to my chest, "Anyway, he took me out to dinner and showered me with gifts. Obviously, I thought that I was very lucky to have him. Being treated the way I was. And when I realised that I had nothing to lose, I asked him out."

Oh. So that's how it was.

"Wait, so you asked him out?" I squeeze her warm elbow.

"Yeah, I was desperate," she smiles at me, turning her head to the side slightly in order to block my enormous temper which could lash out at her at any minute. Except it doesn't. I am not Derek. Instead, I nod slowly, being glad that she recovers into her laid-back position.

"So how did you find out that he was a scumbag?" I ask.

"When he took all the money… and started ordering me around," Tris replies softly. I try to imagine somebody taming the beautiful creature inside the beautiful girl. How is that even possible? She isn't one of those people. She is so much stronger than anybody I have ever known. And yet Derek made something inside of her collapse. To the point where she is actually afraid to answer my questions. To the point where she has to raise her shoulders in defence, thinking I would strike at her face.

"Then he kicked you out?"

"When he signed the apartment to his name, he claimed it… and then yeah, he kicked me out." One of her hands finds my earlobe. I shudder in pleasure as she starts pulling on it. I don't forget about the conversation though.

"How did you get hold of all that money?" I ask.

"The people, the government…" Of course, I already knew the answer to that. Being one of the war heroes and everything.

I might be mistaken but I am sure there was a glisten in her eyes. Without further hesitation, I pull her towards me and hug her tightly.

"It's going to be okay now," I whisper, "I'd never do that to you." I kiss her forehead.

"And yet, you tried to kill me," she chuckles.

Am I actually that stupid? She spent a year with the asshole who ruined her life and now I have the nerve to think I am better than him, when in actual fact I tried to kill her. I did try to kill her. I nearly became a murderer. A murderer of the girl I am in love with.

My heart falters for a moment.

She looks up at me with a trace of sheepishness. The only thing I can do is scowl at her.

"That's not funny," I state, "You don't know how much I regret that."

Nonchalantly, she leans down and plants a kiss on my chest.

"I was joking-"

"Well, don't."

At that point, you could cut the awkwardness with a knife. I watch Tris lower her head onto my chest, trying to hide away from this moment. Her arm says around my torso. If anything, she adds pressure to it, until I can hardly breathe.

I close my eyes. That is my way of escaping. I cannot watch her becoming afraid of me. I made myself an eternal promise that I would never try to hurt her or remind her of hurt for the rest of my life. Not really sure when I made the promise, but at least I made it, right?

I don't notice how I begin patting her back instead of caressing it until her head lifts up from my chest.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?" I open my eyes. One glance at her and I begin feeling guilty. So I look somewhere else.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. I look back at her and offer her a small smile. I cannot change the things I have done in the past. And I cannot outrun the way they haunt me. But it doesn't give me a right to start being a dick towards her.

"Don't be."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Ready for round two?" I ask. It is already late at night. We have been talking for what feels like forever. The awkward moment we had vanished when I forced myself to smile. And since then we have talked until the stars started appearing in the sky.

"The question is… are you ready?" Her smile has broadened. I can't help but chuckle in response.

All of a sudden, she straddles my lap. It doesn't take long for me to get an erection, hence Tris is hot. I don't see a lot in the darkness, but the weak moonlight manages to catch the curves of her breasts and cheeks and that is when I smirk. Her hair looks like a mess, but that could easily be my sleepy eyes blurring the whole scene in front of me.

I slide on the condom and guide her down onto my cock, feeling her tight walls engulfing me. A small peep escapes her mouth. As if she forgot what it feels like to be penetrated.

Somehow, we start making love. The most amazing, softest, gentlest, loving feeling ever. It takes me by surprise at first. I keep expecting the woman on top to speed up but she never does. Somehow, it feels ever better. Somehow, I fall in love with it.

Tris places her hands onto my chest to keep her balance. Even though I cannot see in the dark, her eyes are definitely closed.

She gasps when a loud knock echoes through the apartment. I hold her hips in place, fearing that she will jump off. Who could that be?

Shit.

Fiona?

No, it can't be Fiona. She would have the key.

I shake my head when Tris' eyes widen. "Just keep going," I whisper.

She obeys my orders. I don't dare to shut my eyes. Which is fine by me, because that was they can adjust to the darkness and I can watch Tris riding me. It's a really good view. The orgasm that has been building up is long forgotten. I wonder why.

The raucous knock jolts me again. I hear Tris gasp. Whoever is at that door does not plan on leaving.

I sigh in irritation and squeeze her hips before sitting up. Tris rolls off me, not showing any signs of anger. After I find my boxers, I slide them on and lean over her to peck her lips.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," she smiles at me. Maybe she is just tired. That's why she doesn't care if somebody interrupted our passionate session.

I half-jog to the door, running a hand through my 'just fucked' hair. In time, I realize that I am only wearing boxers. I don't have any friends who would want to see me like this. Fiona wouldn't mind, but I doubt it's her. I yank off my black bath robe from the toilet hanger and shrug it on, securing it around my torso.

Then I open the door.

Al's unamused face gives me the look of disapproval. I am about to open my mouth to talk but he walks past me and into my apartment. If he wasn't my boss, I would have kicked him out already.

"Come in," I murmur to myself.

He turns the lights on in the kitchen and folds his arms as he waits for me to arrive. I do, eventually.

When my eyes adjust to the unwanted brightness, I am able to see Al clearly. He is wearing a simple Dauntless shirt with matching trousers. The tattoos on his arms seem to have gotten bigger in the space of two days. I wouldn't be surprised if he stretched out his muscles so much that the ink on his arms was left with no choice but to enlarge.

"We need to talk," his deep voice says firmly. He is way too loud for this time of night.

"Okay," I cough once, "About what?" I rub my eyes with one of my hands, receiving a glare from Al. What is his problem? For all he knows, I have just gotten out of bed to open the door for him… at 2 in the morning!

"I do hope you wake yourself up," he says, "This is really important, Peter." Every syllable on his tongue stabs me through the head. He is too loud.

I am about to reply, but when I look up at Al, he is staring past me. A small smile dances on his lips. His shoulders soften a little. Only a little. It is as if a father has noticed his small child crawling out of bed and interrupting a grown-up talk. There is only one person in the city who looks like that kind of child.

Tris.

When I reach the doorframe, I see her rubbing one of her eyes. The only prop she is missing is a teddy bear.

"Babe, go back to bed," I lower my voice for her.

"What, no… who is that?" she croaks. I am about to protest, but Al's voice cuts right through me.

"Let her in," he commands.

As I yank my second bath robe from the hooks, Tris takes her time looking over my shoulder at him. If one thing could kill this girl, it would be her curiosity.

Silently, I drape the fluffy material over her shoulders and tie it around her waist. It covers her from head to toe.

I lead her by the hand into the kitchen and sit her down on one of the chairs as Al observes our movements.

"This is Al," I mutter into her ear before standing behind her. She doesn't seem to care. She is too sleepy. Like me.

"You must be Tris," he starts. His voice is calmer than usual. Is this the effect Tris has on guys? When she glances up at me, I know exactly what to say.

"Cut back to the chase," I warn, "What did you want to tell me?"

"The rebels," he says. I see Tris stiffing up from my peripheral vision. On the contrary, I have exactly the opposite reaction, "I know where they are. We just need a team to take them out."

He knows where the rebels are? The men who shot down Jack? A lump forms in my throat as I remember.

"You have people at the security centre," I say.

"That is not enough," he grumbles. How did I know that he would say that?

"There are about thirty people there. Why do we need more?" Anger starts to build up inside me for no reason.

I fold my arms.

"They have thousands." I straighten my back. Thousands? Thousands of rebels? At the mention of that word, Tris gets up and starts towards the door. I grab her wrist just in time.

"Tris, wait,"

"Don't touch me," she says. What did I do? Does she actually think the whole rebel affair was my idea?

The war frightens me. But it does something else to Tris. She isn't afraid of dying.

"You can't be agreeing to this, right? Please tell me you will not sacrifice other people for this meaningless conflict."

"It isn't meaningless," Al interrupts. "They have an army."

"I don't care, I won't participate in this-"

"Nobody is asking you to participate!" His yell wakes me up immediately. I stand closer to Tris protectively, furrowing my eyebrows. I don't know how she feels. She lost everyone in the war. And starting another one will completely tear her apart, "This is all to protect you. There are people willing to sacrifice themselves to defend the hero of their city."

Tris' small hands wrap around my arm and I pull her into me. There is no way that I am letting her live through another war.

"How many people do you need?" This is what Tris is afraid of. Her face presses into my chest. She knows what I'm thinking.

But I am not sure I do.


	13. Chapter 13

**A lot of you have been requesting a sequel or an additional chapter to New Beginnings. Well I have thought this through and I am happy to say it will be uploaded soon. So keep an eye out for a story called 'New Responsibilities'.**

 **It will only be a one-shot but I will try to make it as long as I can :)**

 **And stop freaking out about New Endings xD I will upload when I have written something down. I don't want the process of writing it to put me off writing altogether, so I am taking generous breaks. It does not mean I am giving up on the story :P**

 **Anyway, 'New Responsibilities'. Hang in there for a few more days. Be brave.**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
